Truth or Dare
by dawneh
Summary: Nothing but an excuse for a huge smutfest.  A dinner party and a game of Truth or Dare... and Craig's realisation that he didnt hate Spike as much as he thought he did!
1. Chapter 1

"Do I HAVE to go?" Craig's tone was plaintive as he looked at Sarah with pleading eyes.

Sarah stood her ground unflinching, "I've said we'll go now... so we're going!"

"But... Spike's..."

"Spike's been seeing John Paul for ages now... you're just gonna have to get used to it..."

"It's not that... I just..."

"Look, we've been invited for a meal with your best mate and his fella... and we're going... what's more you're gonna enjoy yourself."

Craig raised his eyebrows.

"OK well you can at least be polite! Now get your coat."

Craig grabbed his coat from the back of the chair as Sarah headed out of the door.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Craig had to begrudgingly admit that Spike was an excellent cook. The meal had been faultless and John Paul had proudly told everyone how Spike had prepared the entire thing from scratch.

As he drained the last drops from his wine glass Craig took a moment to observe his dinner companions.

Sarah his beautiful girlfriend who adored him and he adored in return, they were the perfect couple and no one would ever question their compatibility.

Spike, the outsider, the man who had arrived from nowhere to sweep John Paul off his feet and to offer him the open and honest relationship that he craved.

John Paul, his best mate, the person he would trust most with his life, the one person he would choose to be with before all others and the person he had been sleeping with behind his girlfriends back.

As John Paul moved to clear away the dishes Spike stood and rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Leave those," Spike said kissing the top of John Paul's head, "I'll sort them out tomorrow."

Grabbing a couple of bottles of wine Spike headed into the living room with his dinner guests following close behind.

Sarah threw some cushions to the floor before dropping down onto them. Spike smiled and quickly copied her action.

As soon as the four of them were seated on the floor around the small coffee table Spike poured them each a large glass of wine.

"Cheers," he said raising his glass.

They all lifted their glasses in response and took a drink. Craig's eyes widened as Sarah quickly drained her glass and set it down on the table with a giggle. She had already consumed her fair share of the alcohol during the meal and was now beginning to sway slightly where she sat. Spike happily topped her glass again and watched amused as it was rapidly drained.

"Let's play truth or dare," Sarah suggested with an enthusiastic slur.

Craig groaned, "Oh come on… you KNOW that always ends badly," he objected.

"It'll be fun," Sarah insisted as she leant her head against his shoulder.

"Got something to hide?" Spike asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No," Craig replied a little too quickly, "Fine… I'll play… but just remember I warned you all."

"Who goes first then?" Sarah wondered.

"Well it was your idea," John Paul said, "You should ask first."

Sarah nodded her agreement.

"Truth or dare John Paul?"

Craig sighed; he just KNEW this was a bad idea.

"Truth," John Paul chose.

Sarah paused for a second before smiling as a question came to mind.

"Ok then," she said with a grin, "So is Spike any good in bed?"

"Sarah!" Craig exclaimed with shock, "You can't ask that."

"Course I can," she replied, "It's not like I'm asking for details!"

John Paul felt his face flush as he cast his eyes towards Spike in a plea for assistance.

"You chose truth," Spike told him, "You've gotta answer the lady!"

John Paul's eyes paused on Craig before looking back at Sarah.

"He's very good," John Paul told her.

"Is he?" she asked with a grin, "He presses all the right buttons then?"

"Sarah you're only supposed to ask one question," Craig objected.

John Paul laughed at Craig unease. "I've got no complaints," he said.

Craig eyes narrowed as Spike slid his hand around the back of John Paul's neck and pulled him in close for a kiss.

"Neither have I," Spike said quietly.

"OK my turn," John Paul said turning to Craig. "Truth or dare Craig?"

"Truth," Craig answered and then immediately regretted his decision.

John Paul paused for a moment as if to consider his question which he had actually thought of the second the game was suggested.

"So," John Paul said after a few seconds, "If you could sleep with one person in Hollyoaks, without Sarah or anyone EVER finding out and there being no repercussions who would it be?"

Sarah giggled at the question as she emptied another glass of wine. "Yeah Craig," she said, "Who WOULD it be?"

Craig scowled at John Paul before answering.

"Well it's a tough choice," he said, "But I would definitely narrow it down to one of the McQueen's…"

John Paul felt his breath catch, he wouldn't… would he?

"Which one?" John Paul asked trying desperately to keep his voice calm.

"Hmmmm," Craig mused as if to consider his answer, "On reflection I would have to say…. Mercedes!"

Sarah punched Craig's arm playfully. "Like any ONE of the McQueen women would ever look at you twice," she told him.

"You're probably right," Craig replied as he looked closely at John Paul, they both knew it wasn't the McQueen women that Craig was really interested in.

As the wine flowed the questions got sillier and the dares included many strange and unpleasant combinations of food or alcohol being consumed. The wine had relaxed them all and Craig was surprised when he realised that he was actually having a good time.

"Me again," Sarah slurred her eyes only half focusing on her friends, "Truth or dare Craig?"

Craig shrugged; judging by the ever-worsening state of Sarah he had a feeling this game would be over before long. "Dare," he said wondering what strange drink she would concoct this time.

"OK," Sarah said with a mischievous, if rather drunken, grin, "I dare you… to snog Spike!"

"This is just getting silly," Craig immediately objected.

"What's the matter," Spike asked, "Homophobia getting the better of you."

"No…" Craig insisted, "It's just… well it's…" He turned to John Paul looking for support but instead saw his friend just grinning back at his unease.

"Go on," Sarah insisted, "You picked dare… and I mean a snog… not just a peck on the cheek."

"Fine," Craig said through gritted teeth as he rested his hands on the coffee table and leant over towards Spike.

Spike slipped his hand around the back of his neck, much as he had done to John Paul earlier, and pulled Craig towards him. Craig was surprised at how soft his mouth felt and how strong the hand on the nape of his neck held him.

Without realising what he was doing Craig rested his hand against Spike's cheek allowing the kiss between them to deepen. It wasn't until he felt Spike's tongue pushing between the lips that he hadn't been aware he had parted that Craig pulled back, shocked at his response to Spike's attentions.

"Happy now?" He said turning his head to Sarah only to see her slumped back onto the floor fast asleep.

"Typical," he complained as he went over to her adjusting her position so that she looked more comfortable, "She sets the stupid dare and then passes out before I do it… Does this mean we can end the game now?"

Craig stopped moving as he saw the look of amusement on Spike's face. But it wasn't directed at him. All of Spike's attention was focused on John Paul who was sitting with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them, he was looking very uneasy.

"Well, well, John Paul," Spike laughed.

"Leave it…" John Paul pleaded.

"I don't think so…" Spike replied moving a little closer to him.

"What's going on?" Craig asked as he retook his seat next to John Paul.

"You mean you can't tell," Spike asked in amazement, "Just look at him."

Craig tilted his head to look at his friend, he looked uncomfortable but, when Craig looked a little closer, he saw something other that just unease in John Paul's body language.

"You TOTALLY just got off on me snogging your best mate didn't you?" Spike accused.

"NO… I didn't… I mean," John Paul's eyes darted between the two men he had been sleeping with and the truth was that seeing them together like that had aroused him more than he would ever have imagined. "It's not my fault," he continued, "You just looked so hot."

Spike laughed before pressing his mouth hard against John Paul's. John Paul returned the kiss with equal vigour eagerly tasting the lips that had so recently been against Craig's.

Craig sat watching them for a moment and then, not knowing how or why; he pulled John Paul away from Spike's kiss to replace it with his own.

John Paul's senses spun as in one moment he was kissing Spike and then the next it was Craig. He didn't know if this was real or just some wonderful dream but as he felt Spike's hand move over his thigh he decided that he really didn't care because whatever it was it felt amazing.

Craig's tongue pushed into his mouth and John Paul welcomed it eagerly, somehow the knowledge that Spike was just there watching them made the kiss even more exciting and, as Spike's hand moved higher up his thigh, John Paul realised that a second hand was already undoing his trousers.

Craig broke away from their kiss, his face flushed and his chest heaving. Every ounce of common sense that he had told him this was a bad idea, that nothing good could come of what was happing between the three of them, but as he saw Spike's hand push it's way past the fastening of John Paul's jeans that he had just opened the last of his common sense gave way to pure lust as he grabbed for Spike, kissing the man hard and hungrily.

John Paul's mouth hung half open as he watched the two men kissing before him, their mouths were pressed hard together and tongues battled deep inside. John Paul moaned softly as Spike's fingers wrapped around his cock, which was growing harder by the second, and caressed it firmly as he continued to kiss Craig.

With his free hand Spike pushed against the sofa that John Paul was leaning against before lowering John Paul slowly to the ground.

John Paul closed his eyes as he felt a mouth hot against his, he recognised the kiss as Craig's and he lifted his arms to wrap them around the man's neck, holding him close as he pushed his tongue deeply into Craig's mouth tasting where Spike's tongue had just been.

Spike eased John Paul's trousers over his hips, sliding them down his legs before pushing off his shoes, socks and trousers leaving them to one side.

John Paul moaned into Craig's mouth as he felt Spike's tongue travelling up the inside of his thigh, Spike's hot mouth sucking on his flesh as it moved higher.

Craig's hands were working at the buttons of John Paul's shirt and before long he had uncovered the firm smooth skin of his chest. He quickly lowered his mouth, running his tongue over John Paul's nipples and teasing them lightly with his teeth.

John Paul felt his body tremble at the attention of the two mouths passing over his flesh, sinking his fingers into Craig's hair as his tongue ran down John Paul's chest and over his flat stomach.

He couldn't help but cry out as he felt a tongue pass over the length of his cock, running in lazy circles over it's head before the lips parted and it was taken into the heat of the mouth.

John Paul realised that he neither knew nor cared whose mouth he was inside, the knowledge that one of his lovers was sucking firmly on his cock while the other watched made his heart pound as the blood raced through his veins.

Spike sat back on his heels for a second watching as Craig's mouth moved over John Paul's cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked deeply and John Paul's hips bucked involuntarily pushing his cock deeper into the enthusiastic opening.

He had never expected that either of the men would have been so willing, so eager, but when he had seen the look in John Paul's eyes he had known that the seduction wouldn't take that much effort after all.

Kneeling behind Craig Spike stretched his arms around his waist, quickly unfastening his trousers and sliding his hand inside. Just as he expected Craig was already hard and, as Spike gripped him firmly, he let out a low moan that sent vibrations travelling through John Paul's cock still held deep inside his mouth.

"I knew you didn't really hate me that much," Spike breathed into Craig's ear as he pushed Craig's trousers over the curve of his buttocks to reveal the soft creamy flesh beneath.

Craig's fingers dug into John Paul's hips as he felt Spike's tongue against the skin of his buttocks and his teeth nipping lightly at his flesh. He had no thought for his girlfriend unconscious on the other side of the room. All he could think was how much he wanted this and, possibly most shockingly of all, was how much he wanted Spike.

Craig wrapped his hand around the base of John Paul's cock, gripping it firmly as he ran his tongue over it's head, taking it back into his mouth for a second before releasing it again. John Paul moaned at Craig's relentless teasing, his body ached for the release that seemed just out of reach.

Craig whimpered lightly as he felt Spike move away from him, his body yearning for the touch of the man to come back.

Hearing a rustle of clothes Craig turned his head to see Spike standing naked before him. His tattoos seemed to glow on the perfectly toned flesh and Craig felt his cock throb in response to the sight.

"Come here," Spike told him placing his hands on Craig's face and pulling him away from John Paul.

Without question Craig parted his lips and took Spike's hard cock into his mouth, holding on to it as Spike pushed himself deeper into that hot place where John Paul's cock had just rested. With his hands sinking into Craig's hair, holding his head tightly, Spike moved his hips slowly savouring the sensation as his cock passed through those soft lips.

John Paul opened his eyes as he felt Craig's mouth leave him and watched in aroused amazement as he saw Craig sucking on Spike with enthusiasm. It crossed his mind that he should perhaps feel some hint of jealousy but all he felt was a tremendous need to be a part of this erotic tableau.

Rising to his feet John Paul walked to Spike on unsteady feet, he cupped the man's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He parted his lips to allow Spike to thrust his tongue deep inside, just as he was doing with his cock inside Craig's mouth. John Paul's knees nearly buckled as Spike's firm grip took a hold of his cock, stroking it confidently knowing just how to touch John Paul to bring him to the edge without actually pushing him over.

"I think Craig's waiting for you," Spike whispered.

John Paul followed Spike's gaze, his eyes travelling over the shape Craig kneeling in front of Spike, until it rested on his bare behind, his trousers still pushed down to his knees where Spike had left them.

John Paul passed his tongue over his lips as he looked into the mysterious darkness of Spike's eyes. He wasn't entirely sure how the evening's events had taken such an unbelievable turn and now his boyfriend was encouraging him to make love to the man he had only ever been able to be with in secret. He didn't know what life was going to be like after this night but for now all he could think about was how much he wanted to be inside Craig.

Touching his lips to Spike's once more John Paul turned to Craig, running his hand over the man's head and along his back before caressing lightly over the firmly rounded buttocks that were waiting for him.

John Paul wet his fingers in his mouth before pushing one against the tight opening of Craig's body. He heard a soft moan from Craig's occupied mouth as his finger went deeper.

Craig pushed back against John Paul's hand desperate for more; he sucked harder at the cock deep in his mouth as his lust raged through him.

Spike smiled as he looked down at Craig's face, his cock moving in and out of it, pushing deeper, testing how far Craig could take him and then pulling back as he felt Craig's throat struggle to accommodate him fully.

John Paul bit down on his lip, his cock ached with a desire he had never experience before, he needed Craig so much that he couldn't wait another second. Taking his cock in his hand he guided it into Craig, trying as hard as he could to push gently into that warm body but his desire making him move faster than he intended causing Craig to whimper at the momentary discomfort, but at the same time he pushed back against John Paul urging him deeper.

John Paul gripped Craig's hips as he began to move in and out of that hot tight passage that held his cock so perfectly making him moan with pleasure.

Spike watched with renewed excitement as he saw John Paul entering Craig, his cock moving inside Craig in perfect timing with his own cock inside Craig's mouth and Spike knew that it wouldn't be long before he showed Craig's mouth exactly how good it felt.

Craig moaned loudly around Spike's cock. He didn't know what he was doing or why, all he knew was how good it felt. He sucked hard at Spike's cock as the man pushed it deeper into his mouth. At the same time John Paul moved deeply inside him from behind, stretching him and filling him completely, thrusting harder and faster into him as his lust grew.

John Paul reached around Craig and took hold of his hard cock in his hand, gripping it tightly and stroking it in time with his thrusts deep inside.

Craig could feel Spike's cock throbbing in his mouth, Spike's breathing was laboured and he held tightly on to Craig's head as he felt his climax building inside him.

Letting out an incoherent cry Spike pushed himself deeper into Craig's throat as he came, not realising or maybe not caring as Craig choked against the sudden pressure.

Craig gagged for a second against the solidness of Spike's cock too deep inside him but as Spike released the pressure against the back of his throat Craig continued to suck on him as he came hard spilling inside the mouth that didn't let go until every last drop of him was spent.

Spike staggered back a few steps as Craig's mouth finally released him, his legs shaking with the aftermath of his climax.

He paused to watch as John Paul was continuing to move inside Craig, his face flushed with exertion and desire.

He moved to stand behind John Paul kissing the back of his neck and watching John Paul's cock being swallowed completely by Craig's body.

"You look so hot you know," Spike breathed against John Paul's ear, "I could watch you fucking him all day."

Spike ran his hands over John Paul's chest and bit lightly at his neck causing John Paul to moan and grip harder onto Craig's cock.

"Show me how you make him come," Spike urged, "I want to hear him come for you."

Craig moaned as John Paul thrust deeper inside him at Spike's words, his hand moving harder and faster over his cock and Craig knew that it wouldn't be long before Spike got his request.

"Tell me how good it feels to have John Paul's cock inside you," Spike continued, "How good it feels to have him fuck you."

Craig's voice shook as he replied. "It feels amazing," he said.

"Tell him you want him to fuck you harder."

"I do…" Craig agreed, "John Paul I really do…"

John Paul could hardly believe what was happening as he pound himself deeper into Craig, he knew this had nothing to do with love, this was lust pure and simple and having Spike telling him to fuck Craig harder made his body tremble.

Craig's cock throbbed heavily in John Paul's hand as his breath shook.

"Oh god John Paul…"

"Come for me Craig," John Paul said stroking the cock in his hand harder and faster, "I want you to come…"

Craig's fingers clawed into the carpet under his hands as his lust built to fever pitch before boiling over, making him call out John Paul's name as his orgasm shook through every fibre of his body, harder and hotter than he ever remembered before.

John Paul continued his caress on Craig's cock as it poured the heat of his climax over his hand.

Craig's body contracted around John Paul's cock as he came making John Paul moan loudly.

"You know what you want," Spike told him turning John Paul's face towards him and pressing his mouth against John Paul's lips.

John Paul submitted to Spike's kiss, welcoming his tongue back inside his mouth, as he drove himself inside Craig again finally giving in to his need and allowing his own climax to wash over him.

Spike held him firmly as he felt John Paul moaning into his mouth, trembling as he poured his desire into Craig's flesh. He had never known an orgasm so strong, that sex could be so intense or that something that should be so wrong could feel so right.

John Paul sank back against his heels in exhaustion as Craig let himself fall, worn out, to the floor.

Spike looked at the two younger men with a smile.

He ran his hand affectionately through John Paul's hair. "And in the future," he said grinning, "If you want to have sex with another man just let me know… it can be much better that way!"

Sarah rubbed at her eyes as she sat up and immediately regretted her decision. The room span around her and a feeling of sickness welled up inside her.

She looked over where the three men were sat together on the sofa watching the TV.

"Typical," she thought, "Leave three men alone together and they turn on the telly!" Still it was good to see Craig was making an effort to get along with Spike, she was sure that John Paul would appreciate it.

"Craig," She called out sadly, "I don't feel too good, will you take me home?"

Craig looked over to Sarah surprised to see his girlfriend had finally woken.

"Course I will," he replied walking over to her and holding out his hand to help her up.

As Spike saw his guests to the door Sarah didn't notice his hand pass lightly over Craig's buttocks for a second.

"We should do this again," Spike suggested.

"Definitely," Craig agreed with a grin.

"And I won't drink as much next time," Sarah promised, "I feel like I missed half the evening."

She never noticed the look that passed between the three men and none of them had the heart to tell her that next time she wouldn't be invited.


	2. Chapter 2

"But WHY can't I come with you?" There was a whining quality to Sarah's voice that set Craig's teeth on edge.

Forcing a smile Craig explained it calmly to her once again. "It's a lads night," he said, "You know… footy, beer… blokey stuff. You'd be bored."

"But I wouldn't be… I'd be with you."

"Look Sarah," Craig sighed as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed the carrier bag full of cans, "YOU wanted me to get along with Spike and now that I finally agree to a lads night with him and John Paul d'you really want me to look an idiot by turning up with my girlfriend?"

"I suppose not," Sarah simpered, "I guess I'll call Hannah and see what she's up to."

Sarah kissed Craig's cheek as he turned to leave. "Have a good time," she called after him.

"I'm sure I will," Craig called back with a grin. "You can count on it," he said under his breath.

---

"Craig, come in," Spike's smile was wide as he opened the front door. Craig smiled back as he took in the form of the man before him. He couldn't help but notice how Spike's tight fitting t-shirt hugged the curves of his body and showed each muscle off to perfection.

Craig took a deep breath as he stepped over the threshold, he couldn't believe that he had never realised just how attractive Spike was before or how he seemed to ooze a sexuality that was almost addictive.

"Go straight through," Spike was saying, "John Paul's already in there."

"I brought these." Craig held up the carrier bag of cans.

"Great," Spike said taking them from him, "I'll stick them in the fridge for later."

"Later…" The word seemed to echo in Craig's mind and his body trembled slightly with anticipation.

"Craig, hi, glad you could make it." John Paul turned his head peering over the back of the sofa to look at his friend. The very same sofa that Spike had pushed out of the way a few days earlier as he had eased John Paul to the floor and the very same sofa that they had all leapt to, adjusting their clothes, when they had seen Sarah begin to wake.

"It was an offer I couldn't refuse," Craig said blushing lightly at his own choice of words as he took a seat next to John Paul.

"Yeah," John Paul agreed, "It should be a good match."

---

After ninety minutes, plus half time and extra time Craig was getting a little bit twitchy. Of course he'd drunk his share of the beer and he'd screamed at the players, or the referee depending on exactly WHO they felt needing telling just how to play the game at that moment in time.

He had spent the entire time sat on the sofa between the two men who, only a few days ago, he had gotten to know a whole lot better. He could feel the heat of their bodies pressed close against his, their legs would rub against his thigh as they moved in reaction to the match and John Paul would rest his hand on Craig's knee for a second as he leant forward to yell at the screen. Craig took a deep breath as the final whistle blew and tried to calm his growing frustration.

When John Paul had invited him to Spike's earlier that day Craig had believed it was implied that a replay of their previous time together was on offer and now they were both acting as if this was just a simple "lads night in." Craig was beginning to wonder if he had misjudged the situation terribly.

"You owe me a tenner," Spike said smugly holding out his hand across Craig's chest.

"Fine you win," John Paul sighed fishing the note from his pocket and placing it in Spike's open palm.

"D'you two have a bet on the match," Craig enquired.

"Not exactly," John Paul replied with a laugh.

"So what then?"

"Well… you… kind of…" John Paul couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

"Me?" Craig scowled at the laughter coming from his friend as he got the growing feeling that he had been the butt of some in-joke between John Paul and Spike.

"Well not exactly YOU," Spike said.

"So what EXACTLY then?" Craig asked with annoyance.

"Hey relax," Spike said placing his warm hand on the firmness of Craig's thigh and squeezing it lightly.

"I will," Craig said through gritted teeth, "As soon as one of you tells me what's going on."

"It's silly really," Spike confessed not moving his hand from Craig's leg, "But John Paul bet me that I couldn't keep my hands off you for the entire match."

Craig turned to John Paul with wide eyes; John Paul just shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Spike pressed his hand against Craig's cheek, turning the man back to face him. "And I only just managed it," he admitted as he finally leant in to kiss the soft full mouth that he had been watching all evening.

Craig's hands slipped instinctively around Spike's neck pulling the hot kiss closer to him, parting his lips as Spike's tongue ventured deep inside.

"I've never been that much a fan of football," Spike breathed as he broke from the intensity of the kiss, "It lasts too long!"

John Paul got to his feet and held his hands out to Craig. "Come on," he said.

"Where to?" Craig asked as he stood up and took hold of the hands on offer to him.

"D'you trust me Craig," John Paul asked.

"Course I do."

"Good," he said with a smile, "Then this is gonna be amazing."

Without any further explanation John Paul lead his friend to the bedroom with Spike following close behind.

---

Spike's bedroom seemed dominated by the vastness of the king sized bed at its centre. The red satin sheets looked luxurious and the ornate metal headboard appeared almost gothic.

But Craig had little time to take in the décor.

As soon as they entered the room John Paul let go of Craig's hands and stepped back looking at Spike for a second. Spike just nodded and both men turned their attention to Craig.

"Take your clothes off." Craig looked in surprise at John Paul's tone. His lovers voice sounded cold, but more than that, he sounded confidant and completely in control.

Craig didn't move as the two men looked at him.

"You said you trust me Craig," John Paul said, his voice more gentle, more the voice Craig recognised and his blue eyes sparkling with a lust that made Craig's body ache, "So trust me… you won't regret it."

Craig slowly began to peel his clothes from his body painfully aware that each motion was being carefully watched. Dropping his shirt to the floor Craig could feel two sets of eyes burning into his bare chest making his hands shake as he undid his trousers.

Kicking off his shoes Craig bent forward as he eased his trousers and boxers over his hips and down the length of his legs, the extent of his arousal quickly becoming apparent.

Once naked Craig stood upright again with his hands hanging limply at his sides. Somehow he knew that he should wait for further instructions.

John Paul let his eyes wander over the lightly tanned skin of his best friend. He licked his lips unconsciously as he remembered the taste of that flesh against his mouth.

"Get on the bed." Spike's voice was firm and Craig felt no hesitation in following his orders. "Lie down in the middle."

Craig relished the feel of the cool sheets against his back as he lay silently in the centre of the bed.

Staring unblinking at the whiteness of the ceiling Craig heard footsteps approaching from each side. One hand touched against his chest and he saw John Paul's bright smile leaning over him.

John Paul hadn't expected Craig to understand this game so quickly and, as he pressed his mouth hard against Craig's, John Paul felt his entire body pulse with the knowledge of what was to come.

As John Paul continued to kiss Craig he ran his hands along the length of his arms, stretching them out above his head until Craig's fingers brushed against the cold metal of the headboard.

Craig parted his lips, urging John Paul's tongue inside and sucking hungrily at it as soon as it penetrated his mouth. He was almost unaware of Spike's presence until he felt a strong grip on his hands holding them together as a cool binding was wound around his wrists.

John Paul pulled back to watch as Spike quickly fastened the leather strap holding Craig's hands to the headboard leaving the man tied firmly in place. Craig pulled against his restraints causing them to tighten on his flesh as he cast a concerned glance at John Paul.

"It's OK," John Paul promised him, "Trust me."

Craig relaxed back against the bed. If there was one person in the whole world he could trust he knew it was John Paul and, despite the uncertainty of his position, Craig could not deny the ache that was throbbing in his groin as Spike approached him again.

"Goodnight Craig," Spike whispered as he placed a blindfold over Craig's eyes plunging the man into complete darkness.

Blind and bound Craig could only wait and see what else John Paul and Spike had planned for him.

---

John Paul's eyes sparkled as he looked down at the prostrate body of Craig lying helpless on the bed. Every inch of him wanted to possess that body immediately but he knew that there was so much more pleasure to be found in the waiting.

Spike grinned as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and quickly discarded the rest of his clothes making John Paul realise that he was still fully dressed and that wasn't part of the plan.

Craig felt the bed dip on each side with the weight of his companions climbing beside him. Kneeling either side of Craig's nakedness John Paul and Spike reached for each other, their mouths melting together in the heat. John Paul groaned as Spike brushed his hand over the growing hardness of his cock, pulling Spike tighter against him and pushing his tongue deep inside Spike's mouth.

Craig pulled against his restraints again as he strained to see through the darkness of his blindfold, the sounds coming from John Paul making him ache.

Spike looked down on the frustrated Craig with satisfaction. Was it really only a few months ago that Spike would have bet his life on Craig being a total homophobe? It seemed so unlikely now as Craig lay completely at his mercy almost begging to be touched.

He watched the exquisite agony on Craig's face as he traced a lazy finger over his chest, circling his nipples and then running down over his belly. Spike's finger brushed lightly against Craig's pubic hair before turning in another direction leaving Craig whimpering in frustration.

As Spike's fingers continued their teasing journey of Craig's body he felt another pair of hands, John Paul's hands, moving over his thighs, stroking upwards and parting Craig's legs as they went.

Craig's hands curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms, as John Paul's hands travelled higher, moving painfully slowly as they approached his groin.

Spike's lips against his mouth took Craig completely by surprise as his attention had been so focused on John Paul's touch and the power of Spike's kiss seemed to steal the air from his lungs.

He gasped against Spike's mouth as he tried to pull air back into his body without relinquishing the taste of the man against him. Spike's tongue brushed over his lips before pushing them wider apart and burrowing deep inside him.

Just as Spike's tongue sank into the wetness of Craig's mouth Craig felt John Paul's breath against his cock making it jump, eager for attention.

John Paul let his fingers wrap lightly around the base of Craig's cock as he blew a gentle stream of air along its shaft feeling it pulse harder in his hand.

John Paul's own cock was throbbing hard, just as he knew Spike's must be, and it took all of his restraint not to seek his gratification immediately. Spike had described his plan in detail the night before. In such graphic detail in fact that it had left John Paul begging Spike to fuck him hard right there and then, and of course Spike had been more than happy to comply.

Watching as Spike continued to kiss Craig deeply, his hands tweaking at Craig nipples, John Paul licked the tip of his tongue over the head of Craig's cock causing Craig to raise his hips in a desperate attempt to gain access to John Paul's mouth.

Running his tongue over the sensitive tip of Craig's cock John Paul tasted the salty precum as Craig's arousal grew. After teasing him a little longer John Paul relented and parted his lips to take Craig's cock inside him, sucking gently at it as he pulled it deeper into his mouth.

Spike turned his face from Craig's mouth to watch as his lover sucked at the hard cock, his own throbbing at the memory of how good it felt to be inside John Paul's mouth like that.

Spike ran a trail of kisses over Craig's chest, pausing to nibble, lick or bite at the flesh under his mouth as the fancy took him, until his face was next to John Paul's.

John Paul sucked hard on the cock in his mouth as he pulled his lips over its length until they barely covered its tip. Spike's tongue lapped at John Paul's mouth and over Craig's cock until John Paul relinquished his possession and allowed Spike to take his place, Craig's cock disappearing deeply into that second mouth in an instant.

Craig's moans were now filling the room as he writhed against the bed, the pleasure of the two men almost too much to stand.

John Paul bit his lip as he watched Spike's head move deeply between Craig's thighs. He could tell by Craig's panting moans that he wouldn't last much longer and John Paul was ready for the next stage in their plan.

John Paul nibbled slightly on Craig's earlobe, his breath hot against Craig's skin.

"I told you this would be good," he whispered into Craig's ear. Craig's response was an incoherent mumble, as his cock was taken ever deeper into Spike's mouth as the man expertly teased the willing flesh into submission.

"I know you want to come Craig," John Paul continued, "Just let go, trust me, this is only the start."

John Paul plunged his tongue hard into Craig's open panting mouth as Craig hips bucked against the growing force racing through his body.

Spike could feel Craig's cock pulsing hard in his mouth and he knew that it was only a matter of moments before Craig would explode into him. He sucked harder, pressing his tongue against Craig's cock as his mouth moved faster against the hard flesh.

Craig cried out into John Paul's mouth as Spike's attentions brought him to an overpowering release. Coming hard into Spike's hot mouth as the man continued to suck at him not letting go until Craig's body felt limply back against the bed.

As Spike raised his head from Craig's groin John Paul grabbed for him. Pressing his lips against Spike's and pushing his tongue inside tasting the evidence of Craig's desire in his boyfriends open mouth.

Craig felt his bindings loosen and his hands tingled as the blood flowed freely through them again. He reached for his blindfold but a hand stopped him.

"Not yet," Spike told him, "Now get on your knees."

Craig obeyed in an instant and as soon as he was kneeling in the centre of the bed his arms were pulled behind him and tied together once again.

He had no idea what was to happen next, he was at the mercy of his two lovers and was surprised by just how much that excited him.

Sex with Sarah had always been good… enjoyable… but he had been the one in control. It had been Craig who made the decisions and took the action, it had been Craig who said where and when and even how. But now he was powerless, whatever happened to him it was completely out of his hands. All he could do was wait and see and the knowledge of that sent tremors through his flesh.

He felt the motion of the bed as the men moved around him. There was a silence in the room save for their breathing, heavy and aroused as each of the men enjoyed their role in this game.

Without comment or warning Craig felt the heat from the tip of a cock as it pressed against his lips. He had no idea if it was John Paul or Spike standing before him but his mouth opened to take the hard member inside without hesitation.

Soft hands held his face in place as the cock was pushed deeper into his mouth, his tongue lapping at it eagerly and his lips running over the length of it's shaft as he began to suck.

Spike watched with a smile as John Paul fed his cock into Craig's willing mouth. He had never expected Craig to be so willing or so submissive, he had expected some resistance to his little game but Craig had surprised them all with just how keen he was to yield to his masters.

John Paul's hips moved in a slow rhythm as his cock slid in and out of the heat of Craig's mouth and his legs shook as his desire increased by the second.

Spike watched silently, his hand running lightly over his own throbbing erection, as his boyfriend fucked that beautiful face. Craig's cheeks were hollowed as he sucked at the cock as if he were a starving man being presented with the finest meal. John Paul's breathing was getting heavy and laboured; his face was flushed with lust as he pushed himself deeper into Craig's mouth.

A single nod from Spike was all the instruction John Paul needed to reluctantly withdraw from Craig. It might be Craig who was bound and blindfold but there was no question of who exactly was in charge.

Craig sat back on his heels as the hardness of the cock was taken from him, he might not have wanted to let it go but it was not his place to question these things.

A strong hand pushed at the back of Craig's head, tipping him carefully forward until his face came to rest on the soft pillow that John Paul had quickly placed there.

Spike ran his hands over the roundness of the buttocks that were presented to him, squeezing lightly at the soft flesh for a second before taking hold of the bottle of lube that John Paul had brought to him.

Coating his fingers in the cool oily liquid Spike plunged them deep into Craig's tight flesh a little harder than he had intended.

Craig whimpered for a second at the sudden violent intrusion into his body but any real complaint was far from his mind as the fingers inside him penetrated him deeply reawakening his cock again.

Spike felt a moments guilt worried that he had treated Craig too roughly. His desire had gotten the better of him as he made Craig's flesh submit to him. But as he felt Craig push back against his hand, willing him deeper, Spike realised that Craig had no such worries about his violation.

Pouring a little of the lube over his cock Spike ran his hand over its length, enjoying the slick feeling as he coated himself fully.

Craig held his breath as he felt the fingers slip from his body and the hardness of something much larger push against his opening. The cock slid easily into his oiled passage, driving into him, filling and stretching him completely.

Spike's hands gripped at Craig's hips as he worked his way deeper inside that hot pathway which gripped him tightly and yet yielded to him completely.

Spike grunted as he slammed himself fully into Craig, possessing him entirely as John Paul watched.

"God you feel so good," Spike panted allowing Craig the knowledge for the first time of who it was inside him. "Did he feel this amazing the first time?" Spike asked turning his eyes to John Paul, "Did he beg you to fuck him that first time like you did with me?" John Paul's face flushed at the memory of his first time with Spike when the man had awoke such an unprecedented arousal in him that he had literally begged Spike to enter him.

"He was incredible," John Paul admitted as he approached Spike taking the man's face in his hands, "And I knew that you would think so too."

John Paul kissed Spike's mouth with a fierce passion as the man continued to delve deep into Craig, pounding hard into the supple body that was completely at his mercy.

Craig could hardly believe what he was hearing. Listening to John Paul talk about him like that, knowing that he had been more than willing to share him with Spike, Craig thought that he should feel some annoyance, but instead it just seemed to make him grow harder as he felt the hard length of Spike's cock fully inside him grazing at that point that made him cry out with pleasure.

Spike moaned into John Paul's kiss as the tightness of Craig brought his lust to fever pitch. He wanted so desperately to continue, to come deep inside the man who until recently he had barely tolerated but that wasn't part of the plan, there was one point that John Paul had insisted on.

John Paul pulled back from the kiss and his blue eyes flashed at Spike, they both knew how close he was to complete release and John Paul's eyes warned that if Spike didn't stick to the rules then maybe he wouldn't be allowed to play again.

With reluctance Spike slowed his thrusts inside Craig before easing himself, almost unwillingly, from the heat that had held him so perfectly.

Craig couldn't stop the disappointed whimper that escaped from his lips as he felt his body suddenly empty.

Strong hands gripped Craig's shoulders and pulled him upright until he was sat back against his heels. A pain shot through him as his binding were released and his arms fell limply to his sides, the blood pounding through them. This time he didn't reach for his blindfold; he sat and waited for instructions.

He felt the blindfold being lifted from his face and blinked as the brightness of the room dazzled his eyes making him squint as he adjusted to his vision being returned.

The first thing that Craig saw as his eyes refocused was John Paul standing at the side of the bed. The beautiful face that he knew and loved was smiling at him, the vivid blue eyes sparkling as they looked at him.

"D'you still trust me Craig," John Paul asked quietly.

"Always," Craig replied truthfully.

John Paul's smile widened as he pulled Craig's face towards him and kissed him gently. For a moment sharing a kiss of love rather than just desire.

Craig swung his legs over the side of the bed until he was sat on its edge with John Paul standing between his knees. Their gentle kiss grew deeper as John Paul gripped onto Craig's thighs, kneading the soft flesh as he pushed Craig's legs further apart and stroked the smooth soft skin at their summit.

"Lie back Craig," John Paul told him brushing a soft kiss across his lips.

Craig let himself fall back against the bed as John Paul moved closer into him until he could feel the tip of John Paul's cock touching against his buttocks. Placing his feet on the edge of the mattress Craig raised himself as John Paul leaned forward and slipped easily into the passage that had been prepared for him by Spike.

John Paul groaned as his cock burrowed deeply into Craig. Spike had been right, he really DID feel amazing.

Moving his hips in a steady rhythm John Paul rocked Craig's body as he ploughed into him, harder and faster as the desire took hold of him.

Spike watched intently as the heat between the two men intensified, giving him the most erotically charged live sex show he had ever witnessed and before long he could no longer just stand by and watch.

Spike's tongue plunged into John Paul's mouth with abandon, tasting and exploring him before quickly turning his attentions to Craig and repeating the action. These two younger men were both so incredible that Spike felt spoilt for choice, not that it was a situation he was complaining about.

As he kissed Craig firmly Spike's hand reached for Craig's cock, pumping it hard in time with John Paul's rhythmic thrusts whilst at the same time gripping his own aching erection with his other hand.

For a time it almost seems like a race as to who would come first as the moaning and heavy breathing from the three men grew louder, each of them racing towards ecstasy.

With John Paul's cock pounding deep inside him and Spike's firm grip around him Craig let his need flow through him with abandon, giving in to the sensations that tore at his hungry flesh as his cock began to pulse in Spike's hand.

"Oh god yes!"

Craig fingers dug into the mattress beneath him as his body arched pushing John Paul in a little further until it was more than Craig could stand and he submitted completely to his desire.

Spike held Craig's cock tightly as he felt the man tense and shudder in his grip, stroking him faster as he cried out coming hard over Spike's hand and spattering onto his belly.

Craig's flesh contracted around John Paul as he came which was all the push John Paul needed to take him over the edge as he drove deep into Craig his need spilling its heat inside his flesh as he cried out loudly.

Within seconds Spike joined in the erotic chorus as his own cock pulsed its orgasm pouring onto the tanned skin of the young body beside him.

The three men collapsed against each other completely spent and having found a satisfaction the like of which none of them had ever known before.

---

The cool cans of lager gave much needed refreshment as the three men sat together on the sofa.

"I told you it would be worth it!" John Paul said with a smile as he took a long drink.

Craig shook his head. "I never would have thought that I…"

Spike let out a soft laugh. "But aren't you glad you did?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Craig returned the smile with a nod as he drained the last drops of liquid from his can.

"Can you stay tonight?" John Paul asked.

Craig looked back and forth at the men sat on either side of him.

"Here?" he asked.

"I'd like that," Spike encouraged.

Craig thought for a moment before agreeing. After all who would think anything strange about him having too much to drink and crashing out on Spike's sofa? Who would ever expect that the truth was a lot more enjoyable?

---

John Paul lay in a quiet contentment in the large bed that he had only ever shared with Spike before. Having Craig in it was something he had never dared hope for.

He touched his lips to Craig's forehead as it rested against his right shoulder.

Craig Dean, the first boy he had ever really fallen in love with and the one he had never expected to be able to have. He had lost count of the nights he had lay in bed dreaming of Craig, fantasising about him, wanting him and never really believing it would happen. And when it did it was far better than any dream.

On John Paul's other side Spike's breathing had slowed as sleep had taken him over. Spike had been the first person to really show him what sex could be like, what it SHOULD be like. Spike had shown him how deeply his desires could run and then shown him how to satisfy them.

John Paul McQueen decided that he was possibly the luckiest man alive as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in the bed he was sharing with the two men he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig hadn't been able to think of a reason fast enough why a double date with John Paul and Spike was a bad idea. Sarah had been smiling as she announced that, as Craig had finally managed to stop hating Spike long enough to see that he was actually a decent bloke; it was time they spent some more time together.

Craig nearly choked on his coke when she used those words… "Decent bloke"… he was pretty certain Sarah's opinion would change quite rapidly if she knew exactly how Craig has discovered that he quite liked Spike after all.

Within seconds Sarah had sent a text to John Paul inviting him and Spike to join them at the Dog later that day. Sarah even promised to stay relatively sober and completely conscious throughout the entire evening. Craig, of course, didn't tell her that that information would actually make the evening seem LESS appealing!

That was how Craig found himself a few hours later sat at a table in the Dog, his girlfriend by his side and his two secret lovers facing him.

Spike and John Paul seemed to find the situation a source of great amusement and were taking every possible opportunity to taunt Craig.

Spike was running his tongue seductively over his lips every time that Sarah looked in another direction and then winking at Craig suggestively. Craig was certain he had never seen John Paul take the neck of his lager bottle so deeply into his mouth when he drank before, nor did he usually run the tip of his tongue over its top as he slowly pulled the bottle from his lips. Craig swallowed hard as he watched John Paul's mouth against the cool glass of the bottle, he could remember only to well how good that mouth could feel and he was certain this was the first time in his life he had felt envious of a lager bottle. He was certain that his face was flushed and his breath felt heavy in his chest, but that wasn't the only reaction his body was starting to have.

Craig was trying desperately to concentrate on Sarah's words and keep his eyes away from the mouths of the two men facing him when he felt a foot touching against his leg, travelling up until it pressed firmly into his crotch.

With an incoherent yelp Craig leapt from his chair to the stifled giggles of John Paul.

"Babe are you OK?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Err yeah," Craig stammered, "Just err… just going to the toilet."

He glared at John Paul and Spike before turning and almost running to the sanctuary of the Dog's toilets.

Craig gripped onto the porcelain of the sink with trembling hands taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. Running the cold water he splashed some onto his face.

"Having a fun evening?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Craig looked up to see Spike grinning at him. "I suppose you two think this is funny," Craig said with a snarl.

"Pretty much," Spike agreed as he walked slowly towards Craig, "But if YOU keep on acting the way you are Sarah's gonna start suspecting something…"

"Then why don't YOU TWO just try behaving yourselves?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Spike asked as he ran one finger over Craig's arm.

"Oh come on," Craig said with a pleading tone, "Give us a break… I can't have her finding out…"

"You never know… she might enjoy it," Spike teased, "Maybe we should ask her to join us."

Craig eyes flashed angrily. "You leave her out of this," he snapped, "I care about her too much to get her involved in something so…"

Craig left the final word unspoken but the both knew there were several he could have chosen from… sordid, perverted, dirty, exciting…

"You really care about her do you?" Spike asked moving closer.

"Yeah I do," Craig confirmed, his knuckles whitening as his grip on the sink tightened.

"Well if you care about her so much," Spike breathed into Craig's ear as he stood closed behind him, "Why is it that right now you can't think of anything else but how much you want me to fuck you?"

Craig gulped, unable to deny Spike's accusation, as he felt the heat of the man's body pressing against his back.

"Why is it," Spike continued, "that if I wanted to fuck you right now you'd let me… hell you'd beg me to… you want me to bend you over that sink right now and ram my cock hard into your arse… I bet you're almost coming at the very thought."

Craig closed his eyes as his breath shook from his body, every inch of him just aching for Spike to do exactly what he was describing.

Spike slid an arm around Craig's waist and took a firm hold of the growing erection that he knew he would find straining in Craig's trousers.

"It doesn't matter what you think you feel for Sarah," Spike said squeezing Craig's cock hard, "What I can offer you… me and John Paul… you won't be able to walk away from… any time that we want you… whatever we want you for… you'll come running… and don't forget that… you belong to us now."

Craig bit onto his lip so hard he tasted the sharp metallic tang of blood. He should tell Spike that he was talking shit, that he belonged to no one, that he was his own person, but the longing in his body betrayed him and he knew that he would do anything just so that he could continue the strange but compelling relationship he had with those two men.

With a light laugh Spike let go of Craig and stepped back. "Anyway," he said with a laugh, "You'd better get back out there, your girlfriend is gonna wonder where you've got to."

Spike walked to the door before pausing. "Oh and Craig," he said, "I'd splash a bit more cold water on your face, you're looking a bit flushed mate!"

---

Sarah's brow furrowed in concern as her boyfriend returned to the table.

"Are you sure you're OK Craig… you look all flushed."

Spike stifled his laughter behind his drink as Craig answered. "Yeah… I'm fine," he said as he sat down, "Just felt a bit funny in the toilets… but I'm OK now."

John Paul looked at the two men, he could imagine what kind of "funny" Craig had experience and felt an unexpected twinge of jealousy. It was one thing sharing his lovers but he had always been a part of it before, he didn't like the idea of them getting intimate without him.

Spike continued to grin at Craig as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, his trousers were still a touch too tight and his heart was still beating a little too fast. In a calculated attempt to make things worse Spike stroked gently at John Paul's face and then leant in to kiss him.

A gentle kiss passed between the two men to a comment of "Aww" from Sarah, but as Spike's hand slipped behind John Paul's head gripping tightly on to his hair their kiss deepened and the temperature rose.

Craig couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight as he saw John Paul's lips part to suck Spike's tongue into his mouth, every inch of him ached to either pull the men apart or join them in their passion and it took every ounce of his strength to keep seated. He just KNEW this was going to be a very long evening.

"My round I think," Sarah said getting to her feet.

"I'll give you a hand," Craig replied starting to rise.

"No need," Sarah told him as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Besides I'm going to the ladies first… and I don't need any help there either." She winked at Craig as she walked away.

"Not trying to get away from us are you Craig," Spike asked with his teeth showing through his wide grin.

Craig sighed. "You two are the most evil men I have ever know," he said with a half smile.

"But you wouldn't want us any other way," Spike told him as he ran his foot up the length of Craig's leg.

"You could always end this if you want," John Paul teased knowing very well that was the last thing Craig wanted.

"No need to be hasty," Craig laughed, "But if you two keep this up all night you're gonna kill me."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Spike said innocently as he left his chair and dropped down into Sarah's pulling it even closer to Craig.

Craig gulped with nervous anticipation. "Sarah will be back in a minute," he whispered.

"That's OK," Spike assured him resting his hand on Craig's thigh, "What's she gonna see but a couple of friends having a chat."

As he spoke Spike's hand moved higher causing Craig to grip tightly onto his empty bottle. "Don't…" he breathed.

"Stop me then," Spike challenged as he cupped the firmness of Craig's cock through his trousers.

"Not here…" Craig objected again.

"But I still don't see you stopping me," Spike rebuked as he quietly slid down Craig's zip.

Craig whimpered as he felt the heat of Spike's hand slipping underneath the fabric of his boxers. He cast his gaze to John Paul in a plea for assistance but instead John Paul just rested his head on his hand and allowed one fingertip to slide lazily between his lips where he made a great show of sucking on it.

"For god's sake Spike," Craig gasped, but this time his words sounded a little less like a complaint.

"You have no idea just how much I want to bend you both over this table right now," Spike said looking at his two younger lovers, "I don't know who I want to fuck more…"

With each word Spike's fingers pulled at Craig's cock, running over its length and pushing its foreskin over its head before easing it back again. Craig let a low moan escape from his lips as Spike pressed his fingertip into the drops of precum leaking from the tip of his cock and drew it in slow lazy circles over the throbbing sensitive skin in his grip.

Craig's knuckles were white around his bottle as he felt a tremendous pressure building inside him. Everything about this moment was wrong, their location, the presence of his girlfriend, the fact that at any moment he could forget where he was as his pleasure took over his common sense. But as wrong as it was he had no desire to put a stop to it, if anything the thought that Sarah could return at any second and catch them only added to his excitement.

John Paul put his hands on the table as he leant forward to whisper to Craig. "Do you know how much I want to crawl under this table and take your cock in my mouth right now?"

Craig gulped louder, there was something about hearing those words from the gentle mouth of John Paul that made them sound more erotic than anything he had ever heard and he ached for his blue-eyed Adonis to do exactly what he suggested.

Craig's breathing was getting ragged as Spike continued to tease his cock and he knew that his body wouldn't be able to resist Spike's attentions for much longer.

Spike's fingers gripped the throbbing cock in his hand harder as Craig closed his eyes and bit into his bottom lip.

"There's still so much fun we're gonna have together," Spike told him, "The three of us… so much more I want to show you… and right now I can't wait to get deep inside you again…"

Craig moaned a little louder as he felt the first tremors of his climax rippling though his body.

His eyes shot open at the clatter of bottles being placed on the table.

"Here we go," Sarah said in a cheerful voice totally oblivious to the fact that Spike had his hand inside her boyfriend's trousers. "In my seat Spike?" she questioned with a smile.

"Just keeping it warm for you," Spike replied as he eased his hand from its home, much to Craig's regret.

Spike slumped back into his own chair as Craig pulled at his zip before Sarah could retake her seat next to him.

Every atom of his body screamed for release and for one moment he thought he might just hate his girlfriend. As his eyes landed on Spike he whimpered quietly to see Spike slip his finger between his lips and suck at the drops of precum that were spread over its surface.

"Are you SURE you're OK?" Sarah asked again, "You really don't look right."

Craig sighed. This was turning into the longest night of his life!

---

"You sure you can't say longer?" Spike asked with fake sincerity as Sarah slipped her jacket on.

"I shouldn't have stayed out this long," she said, "I've got a shoot tomorrow… can't turn up looking all tired now can I?"

Sarah grinned at the three men before her, she never bored of the opportunity of reminding her friends of her new "model" status.

"You could never look anything but gorgeous," Spike said, "Could she Craig?"

"What? No… of course not… you always look lovely Sarah," Craig stammered.

The last couple of hours had dragged painfully. His erection had gradually subsided when faced with all the small talk he had endured, but the deeper ache, the ache that screamed for Spike to finish what he had started, only seemed to get worse as the hours passed.

"I'm so glad you could come," Sarah continued, smiling widely at John Paul and Spike, "We should do this more often!"

"Definitely," Spike agreed enjoying watching Craig squirm in his seat, another "double date" was the last thing Craig wanted.

"Well?" Sarah looked at Craig expectantly.

"What?"

"You don't expect me to walk home on my own I hope."

"Yeah Craig," Spike chimed in, "You can't let the lady go home unaccompanied."

Craig felt like yelling in frustration. When Sarah announced that it was time for her to leave he had felt a tremendous sense of relief mixed in with the anticipation of having his two lovers to himself again. He should have known Sarah wasn't going to make things that easy for him.

"No of course not," Craig said getting reluctantly to his feet.

"We'll call you," Sarah told the two men left at the table.

Spike pushed back his chair as he rose and walked to Sarah pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for a lovely evening," he said before turning to Craig.

Taking Craig's hand Spike pulled him into a strong hug and, as Sarah said goodbye to John Paul, he whispered low into Craig's ear. "We'll be waiting for you back at mine… don't be too long."

Craig whimpered as Spike's hand passed briefly over his reawakening erection before letting him go.

"It's nice you get on so well with Spike now," Sarah said linking her arm with Craig as they left the pub.

"Yeah he's not so bad I suppose," Craig said looking back over his shoulder to see Spike cupping the softness of John Paul's face as he leant in to kiss him.

---

"Here you go then!" Craig announced brightly as he delivered Sarah to her front door. His duty now fulfilled he could go and find the entertainment he had been longing for all night.

"You can come in Craig," Sarah breathed into his ear as she slipped her arms around his neck, "Nobody will be home for hours."

Craig felt torn. He wanted to get back to Spike and John Paul so much that it was almost a physical pain, but how would he explain to Sarah that he didn't want to take this opportunity to be alone with her?

"Great," He said finally as she unlocked the front door and lead him inside.

As soon as she pushed her bedroom door closed Sarah pulled Craig back against her. Her mouth was soft and sweet as it pressed against his, but it lacked the passion, the force that he had leaned to crave at the hands of Spike and, as her tongue dipped delicately into his mouth, Craig realised that he was just going through the motions.

Craig closed his eyes as they kissed, Sarah's hands slipped under the fabric of his shirt and scratched lightly at his skin. In his mind Craig replayed his recent conversation with Spike as the man stood behind him in the toilets at the Dog, he remembered the touch of Spike's hand as it slid into his open trousers and he recalled the tantalising promise of more to come.

The thought of Spike and John Paul, of what he had done with them… to them… and of what was waiting for him even now aroused Craig in a way that Sarah's soft kisses were failing to do and before long his erection was once again straining at the fabric of his jeans.

Sarah smiled as she brushed her hand over the firmness in Craig's trousers confident in the belief that she had so easily turned him on.

Craig's mind was filled with images of Spike and John Paul, their naked bodies melded together in acts of pure physical pleasure. He took hold of Sarah by the shoulders and, without realising how rough he was being; he slammed her back hard into the wall.

Rather than complain Sarah grabbed harder at her boyfriend, excited by this dangerous new passion she had awoken in him as he began to push her short skirt up to her waist and pushing her underwear down until the tiny garment fell to her ankles.

Craig drove his fingers deep into his girlfriend. She was so aroused that he slid easily inside making her gasp as he pushed them as far into her as he could manage. His thumb pressed against her clitoris, circling her own juices around it and making her moan softly.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Craig panted into her ear.

Sarah just giggled and tried to cover his mouth with kisses.

"Please Sarah," he begged, "Just say it…"

"I can't," she giggled again, "It's silly…"

Craig hadn't realised how much hearing those words had become a part of sex for him and he sighed inwardly at Sarah's refusal to join in the game.

He pushed his mouth hard against hers, sucking against her lips and exploring the heat of her mouth with his tongue as he continued to move his fingers inside her, his thumb bringing her closer to pleasure with each passing second.

Sarah held tightly onto Craig as her body trembled with excitement. Whatever it was that was different about him tonight she wasn't about to complain.

Craig reached his other hand around Sarah and grabbed onto the roundness of her buttock, squeezing it, fondling it and comparing it to those he had come to know and love so well.

He could almost feel Spike breathing down his neck, watching as he held his girlfriends in throws of passion, laughing at him for being so weak, daring him to go further… to take what he really wanted.

Sarah let out a gasp of surprise as she felt Craig's fingers slip between the softness of her buttocks and press against the small opening hidden there.

"Craig… what are you doing?" She breathed, as he continued to focus his attentions to her throbbing clitoris.

"It's OK," he whispered softly, "Trust me…"

Sarah could feel the first tremors of her climax building inside her as his thumb pressed harder against her centre. She let herself relax against his hand as he gently eased his fingertip into the one place he had never tried to possess her before.

Crying out Craig's name Sarah pressed herself hard against her boyfriend as his skilful hand pulled a powerful orgasm from her body, leaving her shaking in his arms as she buried her face into the warmth of his neck panting.

As he held her close Craig continued to ease his finger into her unexplored depths, the passion in him rising until he could hardly contain himself.

"Don't Craig," Sarah said as she regained her senses and grabbed as his wrist, "I don't like it…"

Craig paused for a moment as he looked at his girlfriend. The beautiful model that he had adored and worshiped for so long. The girl that he had fallen in love with.

Craig took a deep breath as he fought off the desire to ignore her gentle request. In his mind he could already see himself turning her to face the wall and taking from her what he wanted, whether she liked it or not.

Craig stepped back in shock as he realised how close he was to becoming a person he didn't recognise. His flesh trembled with a mixture of built up desire and self-loathing.

"I should go," he said suddenly.

"You don't have to leave Craig," She said with a smile trying to reach for him again, "I just don't want to do that…"

"No, I should go," Craig insisted, "You were right earlier…. I'm not myself tonight… I don't feel quite right… I'll be OK tomorrow… sorry."

With that Craig ran from the Barnes house as fast as he could manage.

He realised that there was only one place he would feel right and only two people who could make him feel complete.

With out another thought for Sarah Craig headed, as fast as he could, in the direction of Spike's.

---

John Paul rested his head against the strength of Spike's arm with a contented sigh. Sometime it was nice to have Spike to himself… just sometimes.

"You were really mean to Craig tonight you know," John Paul reprimanded his boyfriend.

"I know," Spike admitted as he pulled John Paul closer into his arms kissing the top of his head, "But I couldn't help it… he's such an easy target…"

"If you're not careful he might stop coming around to play," John Paul warned with a playful punch.

"Not a chance," Spike said in a confident tone.

"No? You sure?"

"He couldn't keep away if he wanted to… he fancies the pants of me and…"

"And??"

"And he's hopelessly in love with you… but you knew that…"

John Paul shuffled uncomfortably at Spike's words.

"It's OK John Paul," Spike reassured him, "I know how you two feel about each other…"

"You do?"

"It's been obvious for ages… I'm surprised Sarah hasn't noticed anything by now…"

"I'm sorry Spike I…"

"It's fine… really… I don't mind that Craig has your heart… as long as I get to share in the rest of you."

John Paul laughed as Spike ran a hand over his chest. "I think that can be arranged," he agreed, "But how long do we have to wait for Craig?"

"Patience is a virtue John Paul," Spike teased letting his hand brush lightly over John Paul's thighs.

"And since WHEN have you been so virtuous?" John Paul asked as his blue eyes sparkled with a pent up desire. He had been little more than a spectator during Spike's games with Craig and, despite how much he had enjoyed seeing Craig so completely at Spike's mercy, John Paul was now suffering from the deep need to become a participant again.

"Well I suppose there's no harm having a little fun while we wait for Craig to arrive," Spike agreed lowering his face to taste the soft full lips that smiled at him in anticipation.

Kissing Spike always turned John Paul on. Always… without fail. He didn't know if it was being held in those strong hands, or the force of his mouth turning any small kiss into something much deeper or maybe it was just the knowledge of what came next and of how good it would be. Whatever the reason, as Spike's tongue passed through John Paul's lips to taste at the sweetness inside, John Paul could already feel the start of his erection pressing against his trousers.

Spike eased down the zip of John Paul's jeans in a perfect replication of the action he had taken against Craig earlier that evening, a comparison that was not lost on John Paul as he felt Spike's hand slip inside his clothing.

"Sometime I wonder who you'd rather have," John Paul said as Spike's fingers moved over the length of his cock, "Me or Craig…"

"You sure you really want to ask that question?" Spike asked with a warning tone.

"I suppose not," John Paul admitted, "Besides… what does it matter when there's the three of us."

John Paul sighed as Spike freed his cock from the confines of his trousers and eased his hand over it in a slow back and forth motion.

"God Spike that feels good," John Paul breathed at his lovers' skilful touch.

"And it only gets better," Spike promised as he slipped to his knees and lowered his head into John Paul's groin.

John Paul groaned loudly as Spike's tongue made its first contact with the head of his cock, licking it in slow circles and lapping at the drops of precum as they leaked from its opening.

"You know what you have to do John Paul," Spike teased, the heat of his breath caressing along John Paul's throbbing erection.

"Please Spike," John Paul begged, "Please just take me in your mouth… god please just suck me…"

John Paul's words died on his lips as Spike did as requested, sucking the head of John Paul cock between his lips and then sliding it slowly into his mouth.

John Paul's fingers sank into the cushions on either side of him as Spike sucked on his cock with relish, his lips pressing hard against the sensitive flesh as the cock moved in and out of his mouth.

John Paul arched his back pushing his cock deeper into Spike's mouth as the man pleasured every inch of it, his lips and tongue combining to create an overwhelming mix of sensations that made John Paul shudder in anticipation.

"God Spike… yes… please…." John Paul's words came in gasps as he shook with the approaching force of his climax.

John Paul cried out as he came, his body convulsing with the power of his orgasm thrusting his pulsing cock deeper into Spike's willing mouth making Spike suck on him all the harder, milking his lover for every drop of precious liquid that his body possessed until he fell back against the sofa with satisfaction.

As Spike got to his feet there was a pounding on his front door.

The two men looked at each other.

"Let the games begin," Spike said with a lascivious grin as he went open the door for his other lover.

---

Craig pushed past Spike the second the door was unlatched, shouldering him roughly out of the way. He stormed into the living room where John Paul was waiting, his clothes still disorganised from his recent activity. John Paul's brow furrowed in concern at Craig's agitated state.

"Craig are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Craig looked at his old friend for a second and his expression softened as he saw the worry in those sensitive blue eyes.

"Come in why don't you," Spike laughed rubbing his shoulder as he followed Craig into the room.

Instantly Craig's eyes hardened as he grabbed Spike's shirt and threw him violently against the wall, pinning him there with the weight of his body, much as he had done to Sarah earlier.

John Paul flinched as Spike's back crashed against the wall, partly in sympathy for Spike as he heard the air rush from the man's lungs and party in apprehension as to how Spike might react to Craig treating him this way.

Spike remained stationary as Craig glared at him waiting to see where this was going before he decided how to respond.

"Problem Craig?" Spike asked softly.

"Yeah," Craig snapped, "You… us… this… everything… I want you to take it back… what you've done to me… I want it gone…"

"I haven't DONE anything Craig…"

"You've changed everything… she's my girlfriend and I… but now I can't even… what we're doing here it's wrong… it's sick… and I want out."

Spike could see the distress in the younger man's eyes and his heart ached with compassion. This was all just supposed to be fun; the last thing he wanted was for anyone to get hurt.

"You can end this at any time Craig," Spike told him gently, "No one's forcing you to be here… turn and walk away if that's what you want and we won't ever talk of it again… I promise you that."

Craig's hold on Spike's shirt lessened as the anger drained from his body. During the walk to Spike's house Craig had convinced himself that Spike was to blame for how he was feeling, for his confusion over Sarah, over everything. But as he looked into the deep brown of Spike's eyes he didn't see the devil he expected. He just saw a man. A man who wanted to be with him but only if that's what he wanted too.

Craig turned to look at John Paul and saw nothing but love in the paleness of those blue eyes. There was no malice or perversion there either.

Craig sighed. It would have been so much easier if he had been able to blame someone else for how he was feeling but the truth was much more complicated than that.

"I just…" Craig shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "I just want to be who I used to be… but then you… you made me want different things…"

Spike touched Craig's cheek lightly. "We didn't make you want them Craig," he said in a voice as gentle as his touch, "We just showed you they were there… you already wanted them."

"So what do I do now?"

"You can go Craig," Spike told him simply, "If that's what you want no one is stopping you."

Craig's hands fell from Spike's shirt and hung limply at his sides as he looked at the two men with whom he had shared so much recently. "Where would I go?" he asked sadly, "When everything that I want is right here."

Spike's kiss surprised Craig. It wasn't the way that Spike held his face without warning before pressing his lips to Craig's. It was the tenderness of the kiss that took Craig's breath away. He was accustomed to kisses of passion and desire from this man but a simple kiss of affection was uncharted territory and for a moment Craig didn't know how to respond.

"Then stay," Spike said as he let go of Craig's face, "Stay and just enjoy what we have, there's no need to question it…"

Craig smiled for the first time since entering the house and with the smile the last of his doubts seemed to melt away. Spike was right, this is where he wanted to be and these were the people he wanted to be with, why would he need to question that? Sarah and the rest of the outside world, well they could be a worry for another day.

"Thank you," Craig said.

Spike grinned, there was a minute or two when he had thought that Craig would actually leave and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if Craig left it wouldn't be long before John Paul followed him.

"So you'll stay then?"

Craig just nodded.

"Good," said Spike with satisfaction. "Oh and Craig," he continued as he took hold of the younger man's jacket and spun him around crashing his back into the wall, "Don't forget who's in charge around here."

Spike's mouth collided with Craig's and this time the kiss was not one of affection. This one was of lust and passion and Craig welcomed it into his mouth with abandon.

Craig was breathless as Spike peeled his mouth away leaving Craig with a sense of loss. Had he really been contemplating walking out on this? Spike had done little more than kiss him and already his heart was racing and his erection was straining at his trousers.

John Paul stood watching silently as Spike ran his hand over the front of Craig's shirt. He wanted nothing more than to go and join the two men but something made him wait. Somehow he knew that Spike was making sure this was really what Craig wanted before they carried things any further.

Spike took hold of Craig's shirt and pulled it apart, scattering the buttons as the cotton gave way under his firm grip. Craig looked down at his damaged clothing, with his bare chest exposed underneath, and then back into the dark eyes that were observing him… if they were waiting for objection or reaction they got neither. Craig waited; he had long since learned the rules of the game.

Gripping the shoulders of Craig's jacket and the shirt beneath Spike pulled downwards until Craig's clothing caught at his elbows. Craig moved to ease the journey of the garments but Spike stopped him.

"Leave them there," Spike told him.

Doing as he was instructed Craig realised that his own clothes restrained him, his arms held immobile by the unforgiving fabric.

Spike stroked his fingers over the smooth skin of Craig's chest, running his hand down towards the firm belly, his eyes following all the way.

"There's still time to leave Craig," Spike told him as he raised his gaze back to Craig's eyes, "You can still walk away."

"I'm staying," Craig said with certainty. All doubt was gone, whatever the future held didn't seem to matter, his mind and body were consumed with the need for Spike's touch and John Paul's kiss. The two men in the room with him had taught him how to feel alive and he realised that he wasn't prepared to walk away from that feeling now.

"Good!" Spike announced with a firm nod as he placed his hands on Craig's shoulders, "Now get on your knees, you really brought the mood down and you need to make it up to us… to both of us."

With his final words Spike pushed on Craig's shoulders making the man sink to his knees before holding out one hand to John Paul, an invitation that it was finally time for him to join them.

John Paul approached Spike and took hold of the hand that was offered to him. Spike's skin was warm as he held John Paul's hand firmly.

Pulling the man towards him Spike slipped his other hand around John Paul's neck as he kissed him deeply, his tongue easing into John Paul's mouth, sharing the taste of Craig that was still upon it.

Craig knelt silently looking up at the two men who towered above him. Their bodies were pressed together as the heat of their kiss intensified. There was a time when Craig would have felt jealously at such a sight, much as he had done that first night he had seen his best friend kissing his new boyfriend. But times had changed and now Craig observed this exchange with delight, with desire and with an overwhelming need to join them.

John Paul was breathing heavily as Spike stepped back from their kiss. Spike's kisses had always been able to excite him but knowing that Craig was there watching them, waiting for them multiplied his pleasure ten fold.

Spike looked down on the face of Craig with a grin, the eyes that looked back at him were deep and eager to please, a tremendous sense of power rushed through Spike's veins as he lowered the zip on his jeans.

Spike released his fully erect cock from his trousers and, without taking his eyes from Craig; he began to run his hand over its length. Craig's eyes widened as he looked at the member only inches from his face, from his mouth, he was mesmerised by the motion of Spike's hand pushing his foreskin over the head of his cock before slowly easing it back. Without knowing it Craig ran his tongue slowly over his lips.

John Paul turned Spike's face back to his as he pressed his mouth against Spike's lips, his hand pushing Spike's out of the way to take over caressing the firmness of his cock.

A small whimper escaped Craig's lips as the two men continued to kiss and John Paul's hand was unrelenting in it's attention to the cock that was so close to Craig and yet so much out of his reach.

The bright blue of John Paul's eyes sparkled as they looked down into the desperate pleading brown of Craig's.

"I think he wants to play," John Paul teased.

"D'you think he deserves to?" Spike asked with a wicked laugh.

"I don't know," John Paul said tilting his head to one side as if considering the question, "Maybe if he asks really nicely… maybe if he begs…"

"Please…" Craig began, "Please let me…"

John Paul hunched down next to Craig, his hand still firm in its grip of Spike's cock as he ran his tongue over Craig's mouth.

Craig's lips parted at the touch of John Paul's tongue only to be deprived of its attention as John Paul turned his head to Spike's cock and pressed his tongue against its tip, running it in small circles over its head to the sound of small contented moans from Spike.

John Paul's smile was wide as he looked back at Craig, the desperation in his lovers' eyes was intoxicating and John Paul began to understand the rush that Spike had told him he could get from being in control.

"Just tell me that you want it," John Paul said as he passed his tongue over Spike's cock again before looking back at Craig, "Tell me what you want to do to it."

"God I do want it," Craig panted as his chest heaved with built up frustration, "Please let me taste it… let me have it… I want him in my mouth so bad."

John Paul looked up at Spike with a smile as Spike took a small step forward allowing John Paul to guide the head of his cock into Craig's open mouth.

As Craig sucked deeply John Paul licked slowly at the corner of Craig's lips and over the length of Spike's cock before he got to his feet and moved his kiss back to Spike's mouth.

Spike's hands held onto the sides of Craig's head as he fed his cock deeper into his mouth whilst at the same time letting his tongue explore the depths of John Paul's mouth, his moans muffled in John Paul's kiss as Craig sucked on him so hard that he almost wanted to come. But only almost. There was no rush for such instant gratification, as he knew he still had plenty of time to enjoy the pleasures of these two firm bodies.

The feeling of Craig's mouth wrapped hotly around his cock was exquisite. The softness of his moist tongue lapping at its sides as he sucked the hardness deeper into him, as deep as he could manage, pushing his throat to its very limits in his desire to accommodate as much of Spike as he could.

Spike felt a perverse satisfaction that he could have Craig "I'm not gay" Dean in this way. That he could make the younger man want him, want to please him and want to satisfy him in whatever way Spike chose.

Spike plunged his tongue deeper into John Paul's mouth, probing its depths as completely as he was probing Craig's. He ran his hand over the firm erection in John Paul's jeans and then squeezed it hard making the man whimper in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his grip tightened, massaging him through the rough fabric.

Pulling down the zip Spike pushed his hands into John Paul's clothing, wrapping his hand around the solidness of his cock and freeing it to the air as he continued to stroke over its entire length.

Spike took a step backwards, extracting his cock from its wonderful home in Craig's mouth as he moved leaving it glistening with Craig's saliva. Craig's dark eyes looked up at him questioning, had he been doing something wrong?

Spike ran his hand over the top of Craig's head, those gentle brown eyes reminded him of an eager puppy desperate to please its master. He slid his hand to Craig's cheek and turned his face until it lined up with the cock that Spike held in his hand. Craig's face broke into a smile as the head of John Paul's cock was directed into his mouth and he took it willingly, eagerly.

Spike watched as John Paul pushed his cock into the open cavern of Craig's mouth, his lips encasing it as he sucked it deeply into him and his eyes closed tightly as he devoured it.

Spike took another step back as he observed the erotic scene being played out before him. John Paul's hands rested gently against the sides of Craig's face, guiding its motion over his cock, moaning softly as Craig's mouth caused him immense pleasure.

Spike couldn't help but wonder how many times they had been like this before. How many times without him, how many times before the three of them and how many times still when he wasn't around.

Spike felt a jealousy bubbling deep within in making him want to take John Paul back, to keep him for himself but he knew that it was too late for that now. The two men before him had something between them that he couldn't compete against and he knew that the best he could hope for was to be allowed to join them. Spike might have kept up the act of being in control but he knew that it was really John Paul who held all the strings and without his agreement the games would fall limply to the ground.

Spike stood at John Paul's back and ran his hands down his sides, over the slender hips and across his chest. He took hold of the hem of John Paul's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, causing John Paul to let go of his hold on Craig's face for a second but his hands soon returned there once the garment was freed from his arms.

Spike stroked his hands of the bare skin of John Paul's back, his nails trailing lightly over the flesh and he moved his hands lower. Catching onto the edge of his jeans Spike pushed the open garment down to expose John Paul's softly curved buttocks to the air. His hands moved lower brushing over John Paul's thighs as he eased his jeans to the floor.

Standing tightly against John Paul's back Spike wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist holding the man close as his cock nestled warmly in-between the heat of his buttocks. Rocking his hips slightly Spike sighed as John Paul's flesh held his cock perfectly, Spike wasn't sure how long it would be until he had to do more than just allow his body this gentle teasing. The desire to take one, or both, of these men was growing in him by the second.

"I think it's time we got Craig out of those uncomfortable clothes," Spike whispered into John Paul's ear as he nuzzled into his neck.

John Paul turned his face to taste Spike's kiss with a smile. "What a good idea," John Paul agreed as he reluctantly pulled his cock from Craig's delightful mouth.

Craig struggled to his feet as John Paul pulled the retraining shirt and jacket from his arms. Craig made short work of discarding the rest of his clothing whilst John Paul stepped out of the jeans that were around his ankles. They both stopped to look at Spike who remained entirely clothed with his cock protruding from the opening in his trousers.

Spike took in the sight of the two naked men before him. They were both so gorgeous but in such different ways. Craig's lightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes contrasted perfectly with the paler tone of John Paul's flesh and the brilliance of the blueness in his eyes. Spike's desire for these two men was overpowering as his flesh ached to possess them, to take them and to make them his own.

"God I don't know which of you I want to fuck more," he said touching his fingers to the tip of his cock.

John Paul slipped his hand around Craig's waist, pulling the darker man to him until they stood side by side their bodies toned and willing and their cocks jutting out proudly before them.

"Why choose?" John Paul asked with a lusty laugh.

Spike felt his cock throb at John Paul's words as the thought of taking them both sent electricity coursing through his body.

John Paul took Craig's hand and led him to the sofa where, almost as one, the two men sank to their knees and rested their heads on their folded arms.

Spike shed his clothing quickly at the sight of the two naked bodies offering themselves to him. He grabbed for the bottle of lube that he had left on the sideboard as he approached his two willing lovers.

Flipping the lid of the bottle Spike poured the warm oily liquid liberally over both sets of buttocks, watching as it dribbled between and ran delightfully down their thighs. He dropped the bottle to the floor and placed on hand on each of the men, rubbing the oil into their flesh, kneading their buttocks and sliding his hand between their legs to coat their balls and cocks in the slippery liquid.

The two men moaned in unison at Spike's touch, as his hands ran over their cocks and then slid backward up between their buttocks circling his oily fingers around the tight inviting openings hidden there.

"God I want to fuck you both so bad," Spike groaned torn in his desire to be inside both men.

He pushed hard against them, forcing his fingers deep inside, opening them up to him and preparing them to receive him.

As Spike ploughed his fingers deeper inside the men the sounds of their whimpers and sighs vibrated over his body. The excitement trembled through him. They were his completely to do with what he wanted, to use however he saw fit and to satisfy his own needs in the heat of their flesh.

He pulled his fingers slowly from the tight hold of John Paul's body, stroking his hand over the head of his cock to spread a little of the oil that was still on his palm before guiding it into the oiled opening that he wanted so much.

John Paul moaned loudly as Spike's cock pushed into him, filling him deeper and stretching him further than his fingers had managed. Spike's balls slapped against John Paul's skin as he rammed himself hard into the heat of John Paul's flesh, forcing himself in as deeply as he could go, taking possession of the beautiful body that he desired so much.

As he drove his cock hard and fast into John Paul Spike never ceased the attentions his hand was giving to Craig. His fingers pressing into the yielding flesh making it open up to him. Spike's lust was taking over him and within seconds he pulled his cock from the pleasure of John Paul's body and thrust it hard into the tight passage that he had prepared in Craig. Ramming it inside him making Craig cry out for a second as the sudden penetration burned through his body.

Spike didn't slow down for a second as he forced himself deeper into Craig. He grabbed at Craig's hair pulling at it as he rode him harder making Craig moan in pain, but it never crossed his mind to complain or to ask Spike to stop. Instead Craig's body thrilled at Spike's domination over it, his cock ached as he let Spike take him completely knowing that whatever Spike wanted to do he would let him, in fact he would beg him.

"God your such a great fuck," Spike purred his voice dripping with lust, "So hot and tight… and you want it so bad don't you?"

"I do," Craig readily agreed, "I want it… I want you to fuck me hard."

With a sense of perverse pleasure Spike quickly withdrew from Craig and turned his attentions back to John Paul.

"But I think he wants it more," Spike said with a throaty laugh as he entered John Paul again.

"Spike please…" Craig pleaded but Spike was already deep inside John Paul enjoying being able to switch between the two men as and when he wanted and having Craig beg for him to come back was just an added bonus.

Spike held onto John Paul's hips as he thrust long and hard inside him, he could feel the pressure building in his balls and he knew he couldn't carry on with this game for much longer.

"God John Paul you feel so good, I could come inside you right now… tell Craig how this feels… let him know what he's missing…"

John Paul turned his face to Craig's and the jealousy he saw in those rich brown eyes excited him more than he could have imagined. "He feels amazing," John Paul breathed as he ran his tongue over his lips, "He's so hard and so deep in me… he makes me want him so bad."

Craig bit back the urge to push Spike out of the way and show John Paul just how good he could feel, every atom of his being ached for John Paul or Spike to touch him and his cock throbbed painfully as it pressed against the side of the sofa.

"I think he's feeling a bit left out," Spike said with a laugh, "I think HE want to be the one fucking you right now… don't you Craig?"

Craig closed his eyes and didn't reply as his body shook with frustration and desire.

"I'm sure you can do something to make him feel a little better can't you John Paul? I bet his cock is just desperate for you to hold it."

At Spike's suggestion, or was it instruction, John Paul stretched out his hand and curled it tightly around Craig's cock feeling it pulse hard in his grip.

Craig gasped at John Paul's touch, it felt so good, so right and he opened his eyes to see the sparkle in John Paul's eyes smiling at him.

"Touch me Craig," John Paul whispered as his moved his hand over Craig's cock and circled his thumb over its head making Craig moan quietly.

Craig mirrored John Paul's action and reached out his hand to take a firm grip of his lovers cock, stroking it as deeply as he had recently sucked on it.

Craig's breathing was heavy as John Paul held his cock tightly, his firm grip travelling over its entirety, faster and harder the deeper Craig's panting became.

"Make him come for me," Spike insisted as he continued to move in and out of the tightness of the body that held him, his flesh screaming for the delicious release that was so tantalisingly close.

John Paul's eyes burned into Craig's as he pulled harder on the cock in his grip. "Do it Craig," he urged, "Show me how good I make you feel…"

Craig bit hard into the softness of his own lip as the insistence of John Paul's grip pushed him on, building an intensity inside him that would soon seek liberation.

"God John Paul," Craig whimpered holding tightly on to the cock in his hand as he felt his own begin to pulse with urgency.

Craig cried out as the strength of John Paul's stroke left him wavering on the edge of climax knowing that within seconds it would crash over him leaving him more exhausted and satisfied than any other person could ever manage.

"God… yes… John Paul yes…" Craig's body began to tremble as the last of his self control was brushed aside by the skill of John Paul's touch making him yell loudly as his cock throbbed its delight into John Paul's hand.

Craig's body convulsed as he came, sinking his face into the sofa's cushion to muffle his cries as Spike's cock unexpectedly plunged into him once more.

Spike savoured the contractions of Craig's climaxing flesh around his cock as he sank deep inside.

John Paul turned his head to watch as Spike thrust himself hard into the shuddering body of Craig. The sight and sound of the two men and the feel of Craig's hand still holding tightly to his cock made John Paul feel a wild sense of abandon. The knowledge of what he was doing, of how "forbidden" or "immoral" it would be viewed by the outside world, and knowing that these two men wanted him more than anything else, was a more powerful aphrodisiac than any he could ever imagine.

He began to moan as he felt his orgasm rise from deep inside him. "Spike…" he panted, "God fuck me Spike…" He was desperate to feel the man hard and powerful inside him as he came.

Spike held back his own fast approaching climax as he slid easily back into John Paul's begging flesh, riding him once more with delight.

Craig pressed his mouth hard against John Paul's lips, forcing his tongue between and exploring him deeply as his hand moved faster over John Paul's cock.

John Paul sucked hard on Craig's tongue as the combination of Spike's cock penetrating him forcefully and Craig's hand touching him masterfully reduced him to nothing more than an aching ball of desire that was about to explode at any second.

As Spike thrust deeper into him John Paul cried out incoherently, his body shaking as he gave in to its desperate need. He came so hard he almost forgot to breath, his flesh trembled with delight as his climax tore as its very fibre.

Spike felt the throbbing of an orgasmic body tight around his cock again and this time he allowed himself to be seduced by its insistent pressure rippling over him.

He called out John Paul's name as his cock pulsed and throbbed out its lust, coming hard and deep inside John Paul's tight gripping flesh.

Spike collapsed back onto the carpet breathless and flushed as his two lovers turned to face him, resting their backs against the sofa.

"You two are unbelievable," Spike said with a deep smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," John Paul laughed.

Spike hauled himself to his knees and leant towards the men, pressing his lips against each of them in turn, giving them both the softest, gentlest kiss they had ever received from him.

"I don't know about you two," he said getting to his feet, "But I need some sleep."

Spike looked down on the two younger men at his feet. Their faces pink with exertion and their eyes sparkling with satisfaction. Spike held out his hands to them. "Coming?" he asked.

Spike didn't know what woke him a few hours later. It could have been some noise outside or the insistence of a dream that he could no longer remember. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily in the half-light of his bedroom.

A small chink of early morning daylight crept through a gap in the curtains and lay across John Paul's sleeping face. His mouth was curved in a small smile as he slept deeply.

As Spike continued to watch his sleeping lover he noticed how John Paul's arms were holding Craig close to him and how Craig's head was resting on John Paul's chest.

He ran a fingertip over the soft skin of John Paul's arm making the man murmur to himself in his sleep and pull Craig closer.

Spike sighed as he closed his eyes.

He couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be before these two men realised that they didn't need him anymore. That what the two of them shared ran deeper than the lusty games that the three of them were playing.

Spike let sleep wash over him again. All he could do was enjoy the time he still had with John Paul and Craig before he had to let them go. This was one part of the game he would have no control over.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig was lounging on the sofa in the flat above the Dog when the text arrived. Within seconds he had grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Craig laughed to himself, if someone had told him only a few weeks ago that he would be happy to get a text from Spike he would thought they were insane. Hell, only a few weeks ago it would never have even crossed his mind to give Spike his number.

But now he was already half way down the street in response to Spike's instructions and it only took three words. "My place. NOW."

Craig's heart was racing as he knocked on Spike's door and his flesh was already trembling in anticipation.

Spike was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt that clung to the curves of his body deliciously, he barely smiled at Craig as he stepped back to let the younger man inside.

"Where's John Paul?" Craig asked as he looked around the living room.

"He's not here."

"Oh… Did I get here before him?"

"He's not coming."

"Why not?" Craig suddenly felt a sense of unease.

"Because I didn't invite him."

"You didn't…?" Craig shuffled uncomfortably suddenly aware of Spike's intense stare, "How come?"

"I don't know," Spike said with a grin as he took a step towards Craig, "Maybe I just wanted to know what you'd do."

Spike placed his palm flat against Craig's chest and he could feel the man's heart racing at his touch.

"So what ARE you gonna do?" Spike asked taking another step forward until there was hardly and room between them.

Craig could smell the familiar fragrance of Spike's aftershave. He had smelt it so often on himself, on his own skin when he had returned home from an evening in this house. The scent always excited him; it reminded him of unspoken secrets and unexpected desires.

"I don't think it's right…" Craig said nervously, "Not without John Paul here… it would be like…"

"Like cheating on him?" Spike finished with a laugh.

"Yeah, kind of…"

"But you don't mind cheating on your girlfriend?"

"I don't see what Sarah's got to do with this…"

Spike slipped his hand behind Craig's head, sinking his fingers into his hair and pulling it until Craig tipped his head back with a wince.

Spike's mouth was on his in an instant, hard and passionate and Craig was left gasping for air once Spike released him.

"Don't get me wrong Craig," Spike continued, "The three of us here… suits me just fine… I can't get enough of it… of you… the two of you. Christ just seeing you stood there now gets me hard. In my mind you're already bent over that table…"

"So what's going on? What's this about?" Craig felt confused as he rubbed at the back of his head where Spike had pulled at his hair.

"It suits ME," Spike continued, "Fucking the pair of you… it's like a dream come true… But it's not what he wants… not in the long term anyway."

"He? You mean John Paul?"

"Yeah of course John Paul…"

"Has he said something?"

"No, he doesn't need to… he's in love with you, even you're not too stupid to see that… and the second you drop Sarah well I'm out of the picture… the two of you is what he really wants… so I'm just wondering how long I've got left… if you're ever gonna have the bottle to do the right thing here."

"I should go…" This wasn't the evening Craig had expected when he received Spike's text and he didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"What's the matter Craig, you got no answer for me? Of are you just going to keep on pretending that nothing's going on?" Spike grabbed Craig's shoulders to prevent him from leaving, his breath was hot against Craig's face and for a second Spike was overwhelmed by the desire to pin the man against the wall and take him there and then.

Craig's chest began to heave with anger and frustration and an unexpected arousal.

"You think you're something special don't you Spike," He snarled into Spike's face, "The big man… knows what everyone else is thinking… what everyone else is feeling… always in control… always in charge… so what would happen if you weren't in charge eh? How would you cope then… if someone else took control?"

Spike laughed at Craig's words. "You challenging me Craig," He asked with his mouth only a fraction of an inch from Craig's, "Coz if you're challenging me you'd better make sure you've got the balls for it."

Spike's hand thrust between Craig's legs and squeezed his scrotum hard. "And I don't think you have," Spike laughed, "Do you?"

Craig opened his mouth to reply but it was covered by Spike's. Spike's hot tongue forcing itself roughly between Craig's lips as he massaged Craig's cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Craig felt his resistance melt at Spike's touch and he grabbed the man, returning his kiss hard and moaning into his mouth.

Spike stepped back with a triumphant smile. "Don't challenge me Craig," he repeated, "You can't win…"

Craig scrambled for the door, breathless and confused he found his way out of the house.

"You think I can't take you Spike?" he said to himself, "Well we'll just have to see about that…"

---

Craig was still shaking as he collapsed onto his bed. What the fuck just happened?

He'd left the house excited and full of anticipation for the evening ahead, but within minutes Spike had turned all that on its head leaving Craig angry and confused.

Who the hell did Spike think he was anyway? Always so full of himself, so certain and confident.

Craig passed his hand over his eyes with a sigh. The scent of Spike's aftershave on his filled his nostrils and, as he licked his lips, Craig could still recall the taste of Spike lingering in his mouth.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to push thoughts of the man from his mind but Spike seemed unwilling to leave.

Unbidden the image of Spike came into sharp focus, the way his t-shirt had hugged at the curves of his muscles, his lips turned up in that knowing smile and his eyes flashing a challenge that Craig felt compelled to meet.

Craig had hated Spike for so long, a hate driven almost entirely by jealousy, but Spike had so easily managed to turn his hatred into desire that Craig no longer knew what he felt.

He could still hear Spike laughter ringing in his ears "…make sure you have the balls…" He could still feel Spike's mouth hot against his own and Spike's hand gripping firmly at his crotch.

"In my mind you're already bent over that table…" Just as clearly as he could hear Spike's words Craig could see the picture he had suggested. He could feel the cool wood beneath his palms as he braced himself against the sturdy table.

He could hear the zipper of his jeans being pulled down as Spike's hand pushed its way inside.

Craig gasped as the cool of Spike's skin touched his cock, his fingers curling around it, squeezing firmly but gently as they travelled over its length.

Spike's breath was hot against Craig's neck as he whispered into his ear. "Just remember I can have you any time I want," Spike taunted, "Any time and anywhere, and you know you want it just as much as I do."

Craig whimpered as Spike's hand gripped him tighter. His cock throbbed painfully in the grasp, desperate for a release of the desire that Spike had aroused.

He could feel the head of Spike's cock pushing between his buttocks. Craig leant forward and spreading his legs further apart, he wanted to feel Spike inside him so much that he was almost ready to beg and as always Spike knew it.

"Tell me how much you want it," Spike whispered, "Ask me to fuck you…"

"God Spike please," Craig groaned, "I want it so much… please just fuck me… I need… oh god…"

With a single thrust Spike's cock pushed its way inside him taking possession of him completely. Craig was aware of nothing but the wonderful sensations filling his body and making his flesh ache with lust.

Craig's cock was slick with the precum that Spike had stroked over it, making it move fluidly against his palm as it pulsed out its cry for satisfaction.

Spike's cock pushed deeply inside him, hard and fast and with no pause or consideration for the body it was using. Likewise the hand wrapped tightly around his cock increased its speed, making Craig whimper and beg as it brought him closer and closer to release.

Craig trembled at the exquisite abuse his body was receiving and he wanted nothing more at that moment than for Spike to do what ever he wanted. He was merely a puppet in Spike's erotic games and Craig realised that he had no desire to object.

"Oh god Spike," Craig gasped as he felt his climax begin to build inside him.

The hand against his cock squeezed hard, making Craig moan loudly until he could hold back no longer. Craig bit down on his lip as he came, so hard that he tasted the metallic tang of his own blood, but that was no distraction from the power of the orgasm that poured from him leaving him stunned and breathless.

Craig opened his eyes slowly and was momentarily surprised to see the ceiling of his own bedroom. His hand was still holding onto his rapidly deflating cock and his jeans showed the evidence of his recent activity.

Spike, of course, was nowhere to be seen having only existed for that moment in time inside Craig's head.

Craig struggled to sit upright feeling a little dazed and confused.

"Even inside your own mind I can do what I like to you," he seemed to hear Spike whisper at him

"Not any more Spike," Craig said out loud as he got to his feet, "From now on I'm taking control."

---

Craig stared at the message on his phone as he ran his thumb over the words. It was the third message he'd received in the last 30 minutes. Just under half an hour earlier the first had arrived. It was from Spike and as usual it was brief and to the point.

"My place."

Craig was half way out of the door before he stopped himself. Following Spike's instructions had become so second nature to him that it was an effort to take his coat off and sit back down. Spike might think that he was in charge but this time Craig wasn't just going to jump just because Spike told him to.

Ten minutes later the second message from Spike arrived.

"We're waiting."

The need to rush over to Spike's house began to gnaw at Craig's insides. Despite everything he still wanted Spike, he still wanted to share him with John Paul and to experience all of the pleasures that Spike had taught them. But he had sat resolutely on the sofa determined not to crumble, not to give in just because Spike demanded it.

Another fifteen minutes passed before the third text arrived.

"Guess you're not coming… I'll just have to entertain JP on my own."

Craig swallowed hard as the image of John Paul and Spike filled his mind, images that he had been a part of and images that he could not bear to picture while he was still sat at home.

He grabbed his jacket with a sigh. It seemed that Spike still knew exactly what to say to get him to come running. But this time Spike wasn't going to get it all his own way. He just had one thing to get before he went to Spike's house and Craig hoped that he didn't get caught.

---

"You took your time," Spike said as he opened the door.

"Maybe I had better things to do," Craig replied.

Spike laughed as he let Craig inside. "I doubt that," he said brushing his hand over Craig's groin as he passed. Craig did his best to stifle the soft whimper that came to his lips at the touch but it was too late and Spike grinned triumphantly. "Just give in Craig," Spike whispered into his ear, "It'll be easier in the long run."

Craig clenched his fists in his pockets as he walked into the living room. His stomach turned with conflicting emotions and desires. An overwhelming urge ran through him to do exactly as Spike suggested, to give in to that strong sensuous man and just let him take control. But another, stronger urge told him that it was time to show Spike he could take charge of the game as well and more than that, to show John Paul just who he could really be.

"I thought you weren't coming," John Paul said as Craig approached, a look of concern flickering in his eyes.

"Just got delayed," Craig replied with a smile, "D'you think I'd leave you to have all the fun?"

Craig touched his lips to John Paul's soft mouth, savouring the gentleness of the kiss and the love he could feel behind it.

"Here we are at last," Spike said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He observed the two younger men before him with an appreciative smile. They were both so different and yet both so equally desirable. John Paul's pale blue eyes observed him with absolute trust while Craig always watched him with caution and today with something more.

"I thought we could play a different game today," Craig said before Spike could speak again. Spike raised his eyebrows in question but remained silent.

Craig approached the man and rested his hand against Spike's chest, he noted the feel of Spike's muscles through his tight blue t-shirt and the steady beat of his heart under Craig's palm.

"You've been getting it all your way for too long," Craig continued, "and I don't think we can have that any more…"

Spike couldn't stop the grin from breaking across his face. "So you found the balls then Craig?" he laughed as he reached between Craig's legs and squeezed.

Craig grabbed Spike's hand and pinned it back against the door above Spike's head. "Yeah it looks like I have," he said with his face only inches from Spike's.

He could smell the enticing aroma of Spike's skin, so close to his mouth that he could taste it, so close that he wanted to taste it.

Craig turned his head to look at John Paul who had observed this exchange in silence. A smile passed between them and Craig knew that it was all going to be OK and that John Paul trusted him, whatever he was going to do next.

Craig let go of Spike and stepped back a fraction as he dipped his hand into his jacket pocket. There was a metallic jangle as he pulled his hand out, his fingers curled around a set of handcuffs.

John Paul's eyes were wide with amazement. "Where on earth did you get those?" he asked.

Craig grinned. "Jack IS an ex-copper you know," he paused for a moment to look at the metal bracelets in his hand and shuddered, "Although what exactly he uses these for I would rather not know!"

"And what exactly are YOU planning on doing with them?" Spike asked as he leant against the door.

Craig smiled, weighing the handcuffs in his hands as he looked Spike up and down.

"Take your t-shirt of," Craig said simply.

"What for?" Spike asked.

"It wasn't a request," Craig told him closing the gap between them with a few steps. He leaned his face close to Spike and breathed in that intoxicating scent once more. Craig's fingers circled Spike's throat as he pushed the man hard against the door. He could feel the pulse in Spike's neck strong and firm against his skin and he was filled with the sudden knowledge that if he squeezed, just a little harder, he could deprive another human being of their air.

Craig looked into the depths of Spike's mysterious dark eyes but he saw no fear, Spike just returned his gaze levelly waiting for Craig's next move.

Craig's fingers twitched against the fragility of Spike's neck, the power that he felt coursed through him making his body tremble until, for a second, his grip tightened making Spike's eyes widen in surprise.

Just as quickly Craig dropped his hand from Spike's throat, the knowledge of what he had temporarily felt able to do both exhilarated and terrified him.

"Just take it off," he said hoarsely as he stepped back from Spike, noticing the imprint of his fingers red against Spike's skin.

The corners of Spike's mouth turned up into a half smile as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. He didn't make any further moves, this was Craig's game now, Craig's rules and Spike was more than happy to play along.

John Paul stood quietly watching the exchange between his two lovers. Seeing Craig acting this way, so confident and so in control excited him immensely but for now he had no desire to join the men, he was more than content to stand by and see how this would all play out.

Craig grabbed Spike's shoulders, turning him to the wall and pulled his arms behind him, slipping the metal bracelets of the handcuffs around his wrists, pushing them closed with a satisfying metallic click until the cold steel dug into Spike's skin. If Craig had closed them a little tighter than was really necessary Spike didn't seem to mind.

"Does this mean I'm under arrest?" Spike asked with a smile as Craig turned him around again.

Craig couldn't help but grin. "And you know there's no point trying to resist an arrest," he said as he placed his hands on the bare skin of Spike's shoulders and pushed down, causing Spike to sink to his knees.

Spike's eyes were bright as they looked up at Craig expectantly and for the first time Craig realised that Spike hadn't goaded him into challenging him because he thought Craig couldn't manage it, but rather he had hoped that Craig could. As much as Spike relished being in control of these two gorgeous young men just occasionally he relished the chance to let go and hand the reins of domination to someone else.

Craig turned his gaze to John Paul, the younger mans stunning blue eyes were filled with lust and his full pink lips curved in an enticing smile. Craig couldn't resist his urge to taste that mouth and quickly moved to John Paul's side, pulling the man against him and pressing his lips firmly against that mouth. It tasted as good as he knew it would; better even as he bit softly on John Paul's plump bottom lip.

"I think it's time you got your shirt off as well," Craig said into John Paul's ear as he nibbled lightly on its lobe and then licked slowly at the curve of his neck.

John Paul slipped open the buttons of his shirt and dropped it to the floor as Craig's mouth explored the firmness of his chest, his tongue teasing over John Paul's nipples that stood to attention as the wet heat passed over them. John Paul sank his fingers into Craig's hair and scratched lightly at his scalp as Craig's mouth planted kisses over his body before travelling back up his neck and finding his mouth again.

Spike breathed slowly and deeply as he watched Craig tasting the rich flavours of John Paul's skin, he remembered that taste all too well and he unconsciously licked his lips as he continued to watch.

Craig paused in his kisses as he turned his eyes to Spike and he smiled at the sight of Spike still kneeling where he had left him. He recognised the look in Spike's eyes, the desire that played in them making them look even darker than usual.

Craig locked his gaze with Spike's as he ran his hands over John Paul's chest and belly, stroking the skin of his taut body, tracing the light curve of his hips, the firmness of his thighs and then, as Spike stared unblinking, Craig eased down the zip of John Paul's jeans and slid his hand inside, relishing the warmth and excitement that he found there.

Realising where Craig's gaze was directed John Paul looked towards the man kneeling of the floor and felt his body respond to the look he saw in Spike's eyes. As Craig's hand touched him lightly and Spike's eyes burned into the fabric of his jeans John Paul's cock grew harder until it throbbed with exhilaration.

"He can't take his eyes off you," Craig whispered into John Paul's ear as he continued to massage the firmness of his cock, "Not that I can blame him…"

Craig popped open the button of John Paul's jeans and eased them over his hips until his cock was freed to the air, Craig's fingers still touching it, teasing it, exciting it.

Slipping his hand behind John Paul's neck he pulled the man's mouth to him, running the tip of his tongue over those delicious lips he kissed his lover deeply, knowing that Spike was still watching just made it feel all the more erotic.

John Paul let himself sink into the passion of Craig's kiss and he held onto the man tightly for fear that his knees would buckle, the pleasure coursing through his body was so intense.

Craig pulled away from the kiss and took a step backwards. He smiled at the confused and disappointed look in John Paul's eyes as he took hold of John Paul's hands.

"I think Spike's feeling left out," Craig teased, "What shall we do about it?"

John Paul looked to where Spike waited patiently. The strong, dark and mysterious man was waiting for them, wanting them but he remained motionless exactly where Craig had left him.

"I think that's up to you," John Paul said as he took in the rich chocolate depths of Craig's eyes.

Craig led John Paul to stand before Spike until his cock was only inches from Spike's mouth. Spike lifted his eyes to Craig as he waited for permission to move. Craig curled his fingers around John Paul's cock once more as he crouched down bringing his face level with Spike's.

He ran his fingertip over Spike's lips, feeling their softness and they parted slightly at his touch. Craig touched his mouth to those moist lips, running his tongue over them and feeling the soft vibrations as Spike moaned quietly.

Craig turned his mouth to the cock still gripped tightly in his hand and tasted its length, allowing his tongue to play lightly over its head. A small whimper escaped from John Paul's throat and Spike's eyes widened with want as he watched Craig take the tip of John Paul's cock into his mouth.

Craig never took his eyes from Spike as he took John Paul deeper into him. The power to create such a lust in the man was overwhelming and he began to realise just how much pleasure Spike had got from such actions in the past.

Craig stroked his tongue over the head of John Paul's cock once again and lapped at the drops of precum that had escaped it. With a grin Craig licked his tongue over Spike's mouth and shared with him the tasted of John Paul's excitement. Spike sucked Craig's tongue hungrily into his mouth as he savoured the flavour of John Paul that lingered on it.

Craig's palm rested lightly on Spike's cheek as they kissed and, as their kiss parted, he used the touch to turn Spike's face to John Paul's waiting cock.

"I know you want it," Craig said with satisfaction as he guided the cock between Spike's parted lips. He watched as Spike gratefully took John Paul's cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked it deeply into him.

With one hand resting on the top of Spike's head Craig rose to his feet. He sank his fingers into Spike's hair as he looked back at John Paul. The man's eyes were half closed as Spike sucked against the sensitive flesh of his cock.

"Tell me how good that feels," Craig said as he nuzzled into the curve of John Paul's neck, "Tell me how his mouth feels."

John Paul's voice shook as he struggled to answer. "It feels amazing," he panted, "His mouth is just so hot… so wet… it feels so… god…"

John Paul leaned his head against Craig's shoulder as Spike's tongue flicked mercilessly over the tip of his cock sending tremors of pleasure coursing through it.

Craig watched as John Paul's cock moved in and out of the heat of Spike's mouth and his own cock strained at the confines of his clothing. Holding onto the bareness of John Paul's shoulders Craig pushed himself back from the man. With a few steps he was behind Spike and pulling John Paul towards him, kissing him deeply over the arousing scene between them.

Craig slid his hand behind John Paul's neck as his tongue slipped inside his mouth and pressed hard against the tongue in residence there.

John Paul kissed hard at the softness of Craig's mouth with a moan vibrating in his throat as Spike continued to pleasure his cock. He rested a hand against Craig's hip for support but in an unconscious movement it quickly sneaked forwards until it passed over the growing erection trapped inside the infuriating covering of denim.

Craig's teeth bit lightly at John Paul's lip as he felt the fasten of his jeans give way to John Paul, the soft skin of his fingers wrapping around the firmness of Craig's cock as it trembled in his grip.

John Paul eased Craig's cock from his clothing, gripping it firmly and stroking over its length to the satisfied sounds coming from Craig's mouth. His senses spun as Spike sucked hard against him, Craig kissed him deeply and he ran his hand up and down Craig's pulsating cock.

Craig broke his kiss with a moan, panting as John Paul touched him so expertly. His eyes lingered on the sight of Spike's lips wrapped around John Paul's cock and he felt the need to possess the man welling up inside him. He scraped his fingers over Spike's scalp as a piece of furniture in the corner of the room caught his eye.

Spike's words of a few days earlier echoed in Craig's head. "In my mind you're already bent over that table," Spike's voice had sounded so smug to him that day but now, as it replayed in his mind, it sounded more like an invitation.

Craig sank back to a crouch and took a hold of Spike's face, pulling it way from the attentions it was lavishing on John Paul's cock.

"Get up," he said taking a second to lick at the hot damp skin of Spike's mouth.

Craig stood upright and reached down to grab hold of Spike's shackled wrists, pulling hard at them as he heaved the man to his feet.

Spike's eyes looked at him expectantly and he saw Craig's eyes flicker to the table. A smile spread across Spike's face as he realised Craig's next move. He knew that Craig had been the right man to put in charge of the games.

The wooden surface of the table felt cool against Spike's cheek as Craig pushed him down onto it. Craig scraped his nails down Spike's back until his fingers caught in the waistband of his trousers.

"Well I think these have to go," Craig said as he reached around Spike's waist and pulled open the fastening of his trousers. They slipped down easily over his hips and Spike raised each leg as Craig guided the garment over his feet. Craig stepped back and took a deep breath at the sight of Spike's naked body bent over the table like that, waiting for him. He removed his clothes quickly without taking his eyes from Spike's softly rounded buttocks that were enticing him and inviting him.

Craig hadn't notice John Paul moving and was surprised when he felt a plastic bottle pressed into his palm. He looked at the container of lube in his hand and then smiled at John Paul, pulling him in for a quick kiss before turning his attentions back to Spike.

Spike's breath caught in his throat as he felt Craig's palm press against his buttock and then the cool slickness as the top of the bottle was flipped and Craig tipped it to allow a drizzle of the oily contents to trickle over Spike's skin.

Craig watched as if hypnotised as the oil slid easily between Spike's buttocks. He ran his hand over the small of Spike's back, where the oils journey had begun, and massaged it into Spike's soft flesh causing Spike to murmur softly.

Craig leaned his body over Spike's; his breath hot is Spike's ear. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he said quietly, "You have no idea just how much…"

Spike's gasped as he felt Craig's fingers push hard inside him, eased slightly by the presence of the oil, but still sudden and forceful enough to make Spike whimper slightly, which gave Craig more satisfaction that he would have liked to admit.

Spike's body began to relax around Craig's fingers as he pushed them deeper inside but it wasn't enough for him, it wasn't what he wanted, what he needed and it didn't take long before Craig let his fingers slip from their hot home and position the tip of his cock against that tight inviting opening.

Craig's eyes were transfixed on that entrance as he pushed against it, slowly at first marvelling at the sight and sensation of Spike's body swallowing his cock but his lust soon took over and he rammed himself hard into Spike's vulnerable body. Spike couldn't stifle a yelp that slipped from his mouth as Craig drove his cock hard into him, filling and stretching him so suddenly and so completely that a shot of pain tore through his flesh.

"Craig…" John Paul stepped forward with worry at Spike's unexpected cry of pain but as he turned to look at Spike's face he saw no hint of complaint in those ethereal eyes. Instead Spike's eyes were dark with lust and, as Craig continued to thrust hard inside him, a smile played on his lips at the exquisite pleasure of being so totally dominated.

Craig's eyes were squeezed shut as he plunged his cock hard and deep into Spike, holding onto the man's shackled hands for stability. He didn't hear John Paul approach him and was surprised to feel the soft hands on his face. He opened his eyes as John Paul turned his face to look at him. His blue eyes shone brightly as they looked into the rich brown of Craig's. Craig's lips parted at the touch of John Paul's mouth against them, sharing a kiss of unbridled desire as Craig fucked the willing body beneath him.

"I can't believe how hot you look," John Paul exclaimed clawing his fingers over the soft skin of Craig's neck, "I don't think I've ever wanted you more…" John Paul's teeth sank into the tender flesh where his fingers had just scratched.

Craig couldn't stop the moans that growled deep in his throat as he thrust harder into the heat of Spike's body that held him so tightly. John Paul's teeth scraped against his skin making Craig moan louder. Fucking Spike in this way seemed almost unbelievable but doing it with John Paul by his side urging him on was beyond anything he had dreamt in his deepest darkest fantasies.

John Paul moved to stand behind Craig, kissing into the crook of his neck as he ran his hands over Craig's perfectly defined chest. He ran his hands over Craig's back and down his buttocks enjoying their movement as Craig's hip rocked back and forward to push himself into Spike.

"I didn't think watching you fuck someone else would turn me on so much," John Paul continued with his breath hot against Craig's ear, "I want you to fuck him hard Craig, I want to hear you come…"

Craig's face was flushed and his breathing was getting more ragged by the second as John Paul whispers lustfully in his ear while Spike's hot body held his cock so perfectly that he knew he would soon be granting John Paul's request.

Spike's arms burned with pain as Craig pulled against them hard but he paid them no heed. He could hear John Paul's erotic urgings and it both surprised and excited him. Craig's cock felt so hard as it penetrated deep inside him, pleasuring him with each forceful inwards thrust, his own cock throbbed with need as it pressed into the table top held down by the weight of the bodies above it. He wanted to beg Craig to come inside him, to fuck him harder to use his body however he wanted but the only sound that found its way from Spike's mouth was an inarticulate moan as Craig plunged harder and faster inside him.

John Paul's tongue ran in circles over Craig's neck as his fingers clawed at his buttocks, squeezing them hard and urging him deeper into Spike. John Paul's cock throbbed with urgency as he pressed his body against Craig's back.

Craig's body began to shake as he felt his climax building inside him. John Paul could feel the tremors and held onto Craig harder, whispering hotly in his ear as the final strands of Craig's resistance melted away.

Craig cried out incoherently as he came, his cock slamming forcefully into Spike, pouring his lust into the hot flesh with each thrust until he had nothing more to give and he felt all power and strength drain from his body.

Craig stumbled back into John Paul's ready grip as his cock slipped exhausted from Spike's flesh and a tired satisfaction filled him.

---

Craig slipped from John Paul's hold to sink to his knees as his legs gave out beneath him. His eyes were glazed as he sat slumped on the floor. John Paul laughed quietly at the unexpected state his friend had been reduced to.

"Hey Spike what have you done to him?" John Paul asked with a chuckle.

Spike strained his neck to see the crumpled form of Craig. "I think he's just discovered exactly what he's capable of," Spike replied, "Now are you gonna let me out of these cuffs, my arms are killing…"

"Oh I dunno," John Paul teased, "Craig might not like it…"

Craig looked up at the mention of his name. "'s OK," he mumbled, "Key's in my pocket…"

Spike stood upright rubbing his wrists and stretching his arms once John Paul has released him.

John Paul crouched before Craig and lifted Craig's face to meet his gaze. "Are you all right?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Craig touched the softness of John Paul's cheek. "Just took me a minute to get my breath back," he said, his voice now a little steadier, "Now I'm sure I remember something about how much me fucking Spike was turning you on…" Craig's eyes flicked between John Paul's legs, "And I see I remembered correctly!"

John Paul felt his cock twitch as Craig's eyes rested on it, their look almost physical. John Paul pulled Craig against him, his bare flesh was still hot from his recent exertion and his skin was damp with a light sheen of sweat.

"Why don't you show me just how much I turned you on?" Craig suggested as he pressed his mouth against John Paul's tasting John Paul's lips and tongue as they merged with his own.

"God Craig you're so… I want you so much…" John Paul's eyes seemed to glow his desire for the darker man was so intense.

Craig hands slid over John Paul's thighs, teasing the sensitive skin there, but his need for John Paul was too great to prolong the teasing for long and he quickly took a hold of John Paul's cock, stroking firmly over its length to the sounds of small sighs from John Paul.

John Paul's knees hit the ground as he gave up trying to crouch, the feel of Craig's hand on his cock was too distracting to be able to maintain his balance and soon the men knelt facing each other, their mouths and hands exploring the body before them.

"You know what I want John Paul," Craig moaned softly, "You know I want you… please…"

As he spoke Craig continued to caress John Paul's cock until neither of them could stand it any longer.

Craig turned from John Paul and placed his hands on the carpet, John Paul grabbed for the bottle of lube that had been discarded earlier and quickly flipped its top. Craig sighed as John Paul spread the warm oil between his buttocks in a small circular motion until, with a gentle push, Craig's body granted John Paul's finger entrance.

Craig's nails clawed at the floor as John Paul pushed deeper into him, opening him, preparing him and making him desperate for what was to come next.

"Oh god fuck me John Paul… I need to feel you…"

John Paul didn't need any further persuasion as he lined up the tip of his cock with Craig's tight oiled opening and pushed slowly, easing his cock inside.

John Paul fought the urge to force himself hard into Craig despite the intense desire that was building inside him he restrained himself wanting to be gentle with his lovers body. But Craig had no such reservations and pushed back firmly against John Paul driving the man's cock deep into him and making him whimper at the sudden pain.

John Paul froze with an apology on his lips but Craig spoke first. "Don't stop," he begged, "God please don't stop… you feel so good…"

John Paul realised that, much as he has seen with Spike, Craig's desire far outweighed any other consideration and John Paul was happy to fulfil his request.

John Paul's cock sank deep into Craig's body, his hands gripped onto Craig's hips as he thrust deeply inside, the heat of Craig tight around his cock giving him more pleasure than anything else he could ever imagine.

Spike licked his lips slowly as he watched the sight of the two young bodies fucking in the centre of his living room. Craig's head hung low as he panted and moaned with each thrust of John Paul's hips and John Paul head was thrown back in ecstasy as he moved harder and faster inside Craig.

John Paul opened his eyes as he felt Spike's hands on his shoulders and looked up into the dark eyes that were observing him with lust. He turned his head to where Spike's cock was standing proudly before him and pressed his lips to its tip. Spike sighed appreciatively as John Paul's tongue ran circles over its head until his lips parted and took it into the warmth of his mouth. John Paul lifted one hand from Craig's hip to hold tightly to the base of Spike's cock as he began to suck on it, never ceasing his steady rhythm that eased him in and out of Craig's body.

Spike's eyes moved from the sight of John Paul's mouth tight around his cock to the sight of John Paul's cock buried balls deep inside Craig and back again, he didn't know which image turned him on more but he memorised them both in the knowledge that he would replay them often in his mind for his own amusement.

Spike took a hold of John Paul's face and held it steady as he pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. John Paul struggled for a second to accommodate Spike's size but he never stopped the attention he was giving it, sucking on it as fully as he could manage. Spike moved his hips slowly, rocking his cock in and out of John Paul, fucking that beautiful hot mouth. It felt so good but it wasn't enough and after a short while Spike pulled away from John Paul, his cock glistening with the man's saliva.

John Paul continued to push himself hard into Craig, feeling the body wrapped around him and holding him with perfection. Being inside Craig felt so good that John Paul knew he would be showing just how good it felt in a very short time.

Spike's hands felt hot against John Paul's buttocks as they eased them apart. He gasped as he felt Spike's cock pressing hard against him. Spike had taken a second to pour some of the lube on himself but his desire was so great that he needed to be inside John Paul, and it had to be right way, while the man was still fucking Craig.

John Paul stopped moving as Spike pushed against him, his body opened to the insistence of Spike's cock making him moan softly as the hardness entered him.

"Don't stop," Spike panted, "I want to fuck you while you're fucking him…"

John Paul slowly resumed his slow thrusts into Craig, the feeling of Spike moving deeper inside him adding a whole new dimension to the experience.

After a few false starts the men settled into a steady rhythm, cocks moving in and out of the tight holes before them and bodies stretching to welcome hard cocks.

John Paul couldn't suppress the moans that growled in his throat. The feeling of being deep inside Craig was amazing but having Spike just as deeply inside him at the same time felt unearthly. He could already feel his climax gaining momentum inside him but he was reluctant to give in to it, what he was feeling was too good to let go of.

Spike held hard onto John Paul's hips, thrusting hard inside him, increasing his speed, which in turn pushed John Paul deeper and faster inside Craig.

John Paul's chest was slick with sweat as he tried desperately to hold his orgasm at bay but what was happening to his body was to powerful to ignore and, as Spike cock plunged deeper into him hitting that perfect spot, John Paul cried out loudly, screaming both men's names as he thrust hard into Craig, coming deep inside him as waves of pleasure washed over him again and again.

John Paul fell against Craig's back as the last of his climax subsided. Spike trembled as John Paul's shuddering body contracted around his cock, the evenings activities had been more perfect than he had ever dared dream and at last he could give in to his final need and worship of the two firm bodies beneath him.

Spike drove himself hard into John Paul with a few more strokes until the pleasure cascaded through him and he cried out his joy coming inside the body that always felt so good.

The three men fell together into a heap on the floor, laughing and satisfied.

---

As Spike pulled his t-shirt over his head he winked at Craig. "So… it seems you had the balls after all."

Craig grinned back, "But you knew that anyway didn't you?"

Spike shrugged. "Nah," he said, "But I did hope…"

There was a calm peace as the men finished dressing and a strange air of completion that John Paul couldn't quite understand.

"Hey John Paul," Spike said with a smile, "Truth or dare?"

John Paul laughed as he remembered the simple game that has started everything. "Truth," he answered with a smile.

Spike observed him for a while before asking his question. "Is this still what you want," he said quietly, "The three of us… or is it just Craig that you really want?"

John Paul's eyes darted between the two men and his hand gripped Craig's in an instinctive action. Spike already knew the answer but he needed John Paul to say it, to admit to it.

Craig's hand squeezed John Paul's in support as the man licked his lips nervously. "I'm sorry Spike… but I…"

Spike smiled softly. "You love him," Spike said understandingly, "I knew that… I was just making sure YOU knew it."

Spike turned his gaze to Craig. "So Craig, truth or dare?"

"Shouldn't it be John Paul's turn to ask now?"

Spike shrugged. "Not this time… come on, truth or dare…"

"Truth…" Craig was certain he knew the question that was to come and for once he knew the answer.

"So," Spike began, "When are you gonna do the right thing and dump your girlfriend… give John Paul what he deserves?"

Craig looked into the depths of John Paul's blue eyes. They were so perfect that he couldn't imagine a day without being able to see them.

"I already have," Craig said, his eyes not leaving John Paul's, "I broke things off with her this afternoon."

John Paul's face broke into a disbelieving smile. "Really? Did you tell her about…"

"Us?" Craig finished, "No… I thought one thing at a time was enough!"

Spike smiled at the two men before him but there was a touch of sadness behind his eyes too.

"So I suppose this is the last time I'll see you two… like this…"

"Thank you Spike," John Paul said with sincerity, "I'll never forget… everything."

Spike cupped John Paul's face in his hands and kissed him with a gentleness that made tears gather in John Paul's eyes.

"Be happy," Spike said to him quietly.

Spike then held Craig's face in the same way and kissed him with an equal gentleness.

"Look after him," Spike told him.

---

Spike stood at his window watching his two ex-lovers walking hand in hand from his house. He would miss those two bodies but he knew it was for the best.

He scooped his phone from the sideboard and scrolled through a list of names before stopping on one that made him smile.

The phone rang a few times before a voice answered, a voice Spike knew all too well.

"Hey Peter, it's Spike… how's things?…. Just wondered if you fancied meeting up for a drink some time…. Yeah? How long you been seeing him?… That's OK… why don't you bring him with you… I'm sure the three of us could have some fun together… 7ish tomorrow? See you there…"

---

John Paul felt a lightness in his heart as he headed home with Craig's fingers curled tightly around his.

"Craig," he said with a smile, "truth or dare?"

Craig giggled, "Truth."

"Is this gonna be enough for you now… am I enough for you?"

Craig pulled John Paul against him and kissed his lips softly. "You've always been enough," he said, "You're all I wanted."


End file.
